


Thorkinktober 2019

by LeriRivera07



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Summary: Del mes de Octubre, cada día, un nueva experiencia con Thorki.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	1. 1| NALGADAS

**Author's Note:**

> Escenas explícitas, mucho sexo y amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Loki le gusta poner celoso y a Thor le encanta castigarlo.

Loki siempre había sido un seductor excepcional, Thor era muy consciente de eso; sin embargo, a pesar de querer parecer agresivo e incluso dominante, en realidad era todo lo contrario en la cama, el perfecto sumiso.  
Thor amaba las ocasiones en las que Loki le pedía de rodillas que fuera duro con él, en esos momentos aprovechaba para desatar sus celos, que en repetidas ocasiones tenía a causa de los coqueteos de Loki con Fandral. Por supuesto, después del acto, hacia todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor de su amante, usando múltiples pomadas para el ardor y constantes mimos, para hacerle sentir mejor.  
Pero una de las cosas que Thor adoraba hacerle a Loki, era darle nalgadas; el precioso color rojo adornando sus firmes melocotones, junto con la marca de la mano, hacían que Thor enloqueciera. Y por supuesto, Loki amaba esa faceta de su hermano, cuando perdía el control y lo arrinconaba contra la pared, golpeando tan duro ese punto dulce y haciéndolo gritar, Thor quería que todos supieran que Loki ya tenía dueño, y era él. Y al día siguiente, con un Loki caminando como cervatillo recién nacido, Thor presumía que el causante de los gritos y ruidos en la habitación, era él; pero, le gustaba que Fandral agachara la cabeza en signo de derrota, porque jamás podría probar el delicioso cuerpo de su hermano, jamás podría hacer más que sólo tratar de coquetear con él.  
Y justo hoy, era uno de esos días en los que el dios de las mentiras se arrodillaba ante su hermano.  
\- Thor~ por favor maltrátame, hazme lo que quieras, te necesito, Thor por favor.  
\- Oh mi adorado Loki, ¿Enserio vienes a pedirme eso, cuando hace unas horas estabas de zorra con Fandral?  
\- Thor, perdóname, perdóname, pero por favor hazlo.  
\- Te voy a castigar Loki, y después te follare tan duro que no podrás caminar en una puta semana.  
\- Si, si, hazlo por favor, castígame Thor, me he portado muy mal.  
\- Ven aquí como la perra que eres y chúpamela.  
Loki no lo pensó dos veces, cuando ya estaba entre los muslos de Thor, quitando el cinturón y desabrochando la bragueta, sacó el miembro del contrario y lo miró con adoración. Comenzó a chuparlo, de arriba a abajo, metiéndolo lo más que podía en su boca, succionando como si fuera un dulce, acariciando los testículos; por otro lado, Thor le prendía ver a su hermano haciéndole una mamada y no pasó mucho tiempo, para que lo tomara por la cabeza y lo hiciera bajar y subir con fuerza, llegando lo más profundo que podía, embestía con rudeza, recordando los flirteos de Loki y Fandral, cuando finalmente terminó, obligó a Loki a tragarse toda su semilla.  
\- Ponte en cuatro.  
Ordenó Thor con molestia, la hora del castigo había llegado, su adorable hermanito, sufriría las consecuencias de sus estúpidos coqueteos. Loki corrió a la cama y se colocó en cuatro, pegando el pecho al colchón y levantando el trasero.  
\- Juguemos hermano.  
Thor bajo los pantalones del contrario, dejando a la vista el hermoso trasero de Loki el cual estaba haciendo cubierto por una tanguita de encaje, retiró suavemente la tela y dio la primera palmada.  
-Cuéntalas Loki.  
Una, dos, tres, el número de las nalgadas se había perdido en el olvido, el placer que sentía era tan inmenso, no podía articular palabra, simplemente gemía el nombre de su amante.  
Thor creyó que era suficiente con su castigo, el total de nalgadas que había recibido Loki eran de quince y el color rojo brillaba con fuerza sobre su pálida piel; pero eso aún no terminaba, puesto que el mayor ya tenía los pantalones abajo cuando Loki trató de levantarse, ni siquiera había preparado bien a su pequeño amante, simplemente se introdujo de una embestida, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Loki, el dolor que sentía era inexplicablemente placentero; es decir, dolía, sí, pero también le gustaba que Thor fuera rudo, que marcará territorio, aunque después por supuesto se vengaría, coqueteando con todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, haciendo que Thor explotara de celos y logrando así, que le diera lo que quisiera.  
Loki era el dios de las mentiras, era un buen manipulador, siempre obtendría lo que quisiera si era necesario sacar de sus cabales a su hermanos lo haría. No importaba las veces que hubiera usado ese truco, Thor siempre caía el mismo; Loki pensaba que a veces su hermano era muy predecible, siempre haría lo que lo que quisiera, porque siempre iba a hacer todo lo posible para complacer a su hermano no importa que fuera.  
Cuando finalmente la sesión de sexo rudo terminó, Loki sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, le dolía en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de pertenecer en algún lugar, que eran los brazos de Thor. Ambos se acostaron en la gran cama y Thor abrazo a Loki por la espalda, mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, acariciando su abdomen, abrazándolo con amor.  
Al día siguiente, Fandral no podía ver a Loki a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado y Thor, bueno él se sentía completamente satisfecho, había dejado en su lugar a Fandral dejándole claro que no tenía permitido ser amante de Loki, porque ya tenía dueño, claro si no quería buscarse problemas con el futuro rey. Loki fue a la gran biblioteca, buscando algún libro para entretenerse en lo que su hermano terminaba de entrenar, Thor llegó unas cuantas horas después encontrando a su hermano en uno de los sillones recostado, se acercó sigilosamente y con un movimiento rápido lo puso sobre sus piernas bocabajo, bajo el pantalón y tres nalgadas certeras impactaron los melocotones del menor, el cual se despertó asustado al recibir los impactos, pero al ver que era su hermano, sólo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, se penetró suavemente, y así es como tuvieron otra ronda de sexo en la biblioteca. Thor con el objetivo claro de que Fandral estaría caminando cerca de allí, y así le dejaría una vez más en claro que Loki jamás le iba a pertenecer porque ya tenía dueño, y que jamás podría satisfacerle como él lo hacía.


	2. 2| BESO NEGRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor ama mimar a su adorado hermano.

Thor amaba hacerle mimos a Loki, le gustaba hacerle sentir bien, no sólo buscaba su propio placer, si no el de su amante, su pequeño amante. Por otro lado Loki, le gustaba ser constantemente mimado y adorado por Thor, hacía todo lo posible por obtener lo que quería, lo que más hacía era manipular a su hermano, ya que este le cumpla todos sus caprichos.  
Thor mimaba a Loki todos los días, cada vez que podía, pero principalmente por la noche, cuando los ojos curiosos no les observaban, cuando por fin podía estar completamente juntos sin tener que temer la ira de su padre, Odín; sin embargo, había una persona que sabía lo que los hermanos hacían y era su madre. Ella era la que se encargaba de solapar los actos de sus hijos; por supuesto, por las noches mandaba a la servidumbre a dormir, evitando que estuvieran vagando por los pasillos cerca de la habitación de sus hijos, para evitar que fueran escuchados por alguna persona, incluso había optado por colocar fuertes calmantes para hacer dormir a su esposo. Y justamente era una de esas noches donde no había absolutamente nadie en los pasillos, y donde Thor quería mimar completamente a su pequeño amante.  
Ambos jóvenes estaban besándose con pasión, sobre la cama; como en todo el día no habían podido tener un momento para poder compartir un pequeño beso, ya que tenían que ocultarse de sus amigos; Thor sabía cómo a Loki le gustaba que lo besaran, el mayor llevaba el completo control del beso, siendo rudo, haciendo qué Loki por segundos dejara de pensar en todo su alrededor y se enfocara completamente en lo que estaba sintiendo. La rudeza del beso tenía a Loki en éxtasis, sus labios sobre los de Thor, los dientes chocando y sus lenguas entrelazándose cada segundo, la saliva escurría por el mentón del menor, haciéndolo perderse en la bruma de la excitación. Por supuesto, que eso no iba acabar allí, Thor había buscado la manera de desprender la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo de Loki, y había empezado a abusar de los pequeños pezones rosados de su amante, logrando hincharlos y dejarlos rojos, cosa que le éxito de sobremanera, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por el esbelto cuerpo de su amante, posándose en la hebilla del cinturón, dispuesto a quitarlo. Cuando Thor logro desprender a Loki de toda sus ropas se le vino una idea a la cabeza, como Loki había estado perdido en el placer durante el beso no se había percatado de lo que Thor pensado hacerle; de un momento a otro, Loki estaba en cuatro sobre la cama exponiendo su rosada entraba la cual se contraía deseosa de que Thor abusara de ella.  
Sin embargo, lo que lo que nunca se esperó, fue sentir la lengua de Thor en vez de su pene, soltó un gemido muy alto; por supuesto, que trato de evitar que su hermano le hiciera un beso negro, pero de nada servía, puesto que Thor era más fuerte y estaba completamente decidido a complacer a su amante.  
La lengua de Thor, comenzó a adentrarse con suavidad, palpando las paredes que se contraían, entraba y salía, primero con suavidad y después con más fuerza, intentaba enterrarse lo más profundo que podía, girando, saliendo, jugando con la estrechez de aquel lugar donde estaba. Loki se sentía en las nubes, la lengua de Thor era caliente y mojada, la sentía en todas partes, las manos de Thor apretaban sus glúteos con fuerza, separándolos para hacer más viable su pequeña entrada; por supuesto, Thor había añadido uno de sus dedos, buscaba aquel punto dulce de su amante, palpó y palpó, hasta que lo encontró y haciendo que Loki viera estrellas, comenzó a abusar de su punto G.  
Los gemidos de Loki comenzaron a inundar la habitación, trataba de aferrarse a algo, tantas sensaciones le estaban abrumando, creía que si Thor no se detenía, iba a desmayarse del placer; afortunadamente Thor se dio cuenta, y retiró su boca del trasero de su amante, no sin antes darle una larga lamida a su estrecha entrada y dejando una marca de mordida en uno de sus melocotones; y sin esperar más tiempo, se enterró con fuerza en Loki, haciéndolo pegar un grito por la sorpresa. Y así, inicio un rudo vaivén, afuera, adentro, suave y con fuerza; Thor besaba la espalda de su hermano, apretaba sus pezones, mordía su cuello.  
A Thor le gustaba ver el rostro de Loki, cuando estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que, volteó a su hermano y volvió a embestir con aún más fuerza, la imagen que tenía frente a él, era de lo más espléndida: Loki tenía los ojos llorosos, un hilo de saliva salía de su boca entreabierta, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Era realmente hermoso, Thor le dedicaba palabras de amor, adoración y cariño, resaltando lo hermoso y exquisito que era; Loki gemía el nombre de su hermano, sollozando cuando este golpeaba su punto dulce, llamándole con amor entre palabras entrecortadas. Cuando finalmente Loki terminó, apretó el miembro de Thor, haciendo que él, también se viniera; por supuesto, Thor limpio a Loki, comenzó a llenarlo de mimos, besando sus hombros, boca y cuello, acariciando su cintura y su pecho, siendo atento ante cualquier molestia que pudiera presentar el menor.  
Finalmente cayeron dormidos, Thor abrazando a Loki por la espalda, en un gesto protector. Por supuesto, eso no lo salvo de los repetidos golpes de Loki al día siguiente, quien tenía un dolor en la espalda baja, por la brutalidad de su hermano, golpeándolo y llenándole idiota, Thor trataba de calmarlo, susurrando palabras de amor, lo cual hacía que Loki se avergonzara y tratara de apuñalarlo, pero por su pequeño, gran, dolor, no podía hacer mucho. Y cuando Thor le susurraba lo delicioso que sabía, recordando aquel beso; Loki explotaba en cólera, completamente avergonzado, de lo que su amante le había hecho una noche antes, cabe aclarar que era más que obvio que dicho beso le había encantado de sobremanera y esperaba que pronto Thor lo repitiera.


	3. 3| JUEGO CON CUCHILLOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos sabemos que a Loki le encanta apuñalar a Thor, pero ¿Las reacciones del rubio serán las esperadas por Loki?

Todos sabían que a Loki le encantaban las armas de filo, cuchillos, navajas, puñales, etc; tenía una amplia colección de estos objetos, siempre que se enojaba con Thor, usaba una de sus amabas armas y lo apuñalaba, principalmente por la espalda. Y para nadie era un secreto que a Thor le gustaba que Loki tomara esas acciones con él, porque le excitaba ver el rostro de su amante cuando levantaba la navaja para lastimarlo; sin embargo, solo había un pequeño secreto que muy pocos conocían y era que cuando Loki apuñalaba a Thor, en la noche ambos tenían un encuentro muy ardiente, pues en ese momento es cuando Thor se vengaba de lo que Loki le hacía, clavándole su miembro hasta lo más profundo, resaltando que el que tenía el poder era él.

Sin embargo, hacía mucho Thor quería intentar un pequeño e inofensivo juego con las armas de Loki, le expuso su idea y el menor curioso, aceptó encantado.

Y esa noche llevaron a cabo su pequeño juego, Loki estaba amarrado en la cabecera de la cama, Thor había hecho todo lo que podía para que las cuerdas no lastimaran a su amante; también había amarrado su pies, lo que necesitaba era que Loki estuviera completamente inmovilizado. Thor sacó la colección de armas de filo y las puso en una pequeña mesa a lado de la cama, tomó una navaja de 4 pulgadas y jugueteó un poco con ella, se acercó a su hermano y colocó un antifaz negro en sus ojos; por supuesto, antes de todo esto, habían hablado sobre si Loki quería que se detuviera, poniendo una palabra de seguridad, atroz.

Thor se acercó a Loki con la navaja y la paseo por sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen, cuando llegó a su adorable pene, ejerció un poco más de fuerza, claro sin lastimarlo, haciendo que Loki soltara un agudo gemido. Regreso al pecho del menor y con la punta de la navaja hizo un pequeño corte en medio de sus dos pezones, no era profundo, pero si lo suficiente para que la sangre saliera en muy poca cantidad y como si se tratara de algún dulce, Thor lamió las gotas de sangre, succionando un poco; Loki no sabía en qué concentrarse, puesto que una de las manos de a Thor había ido a su pene y le estimulaba, poco después pasó la navaja por los muslos de Loki, realizando varios cortes en estos, por supuesto, después chupaba y succionaba.

El olor a sangre se mezclaba con el olor del sudor, ambos estaban ansiosos a lo que pasaría después; Loki sintió un corte un poco más profundo cerca de su pelvis, Thor estaba maravillado en cómo la sangre combinaba de una gran manera con el hermoso cuerpo de Loki, se acercó a lamer esa parte en específico, y le mordió, dejando una buena marca, comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos hasta la base del pene, chupo con fiereza los testículos de Loki, pasando casi inmediatamente al pene, metiéndolo a su boca, envolviéndolo completamente. Loki sentía que veía estrellas, Thor lo estaba complaciendo de la mejor manera, sabía que siempre el mayor se fijaba en hacerlo sentir bien, pero en esos momentos, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, haciendo que Loki se desconectara y tratara de enfocarse en todo el placer que estaba recibiendo. Thor dejó el pene de Loki y se dirigió hacia sus firmes piernas, en donde realizó unos cuantos cortes; subió hacia el abdomen de su amante, observo deseoso y la navaja bailó alrededor de su ombligo, provocando un pequeño corte cerca de este. Un poco cansado, Thor se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la mesita y dejó la navaja, se dirigió a su hermano y besó sus labios con rudeza, bajo a sus pezones y los estimulo, cada vez iba más hacia el sur, topándose con su pequeña y estrecha entrada, la cual mimó todo lo que pudo y dilató, porque pronto iba a enterrarse en su hermano y lo haría gritar.

Antes de embestirlo, consideró una buena idea desamarrar los pies de su hermano al igual que sus manos, dejándolo solamente con el antifaz; ya todo perfectamente listo, Thor entró de una sola embestida, golpeando el punto dulce de Loki, y así inició una noche de sexo desenfrenado, donde el juego de cuchillos quedó prácticamente en el olvido. Por supuesto, después de esa noche, Thor usaba las navajas en el cuerpo de su hermano cada vez que podía, sobre todo, cuando horas antes Loki lo había apuñalado; era realmente excitante ver a su hermano tan indefenso y con algunos hilos de sangre en su cuerpo, principalmente cerca de su pene, donde los cortes eran más profundos y largos, dejando una pequeña cicatriz como resultado de esas noches.

Los sirvientes ya estaban enterados de los juegos de los hermanos, así que evitaban pasar por las noches cerca del cuarto donde realizaban sus actividades, claro si no es que quería salir con algún cuchillo enterrado o definitivamente muertos, por supuesto, siempre le dejaban a Thor una pomada en la puerta, para que pudiera curar los cortes que le hacía a Loki, el cual terminaba dormido, apenas finalizaba el acto. Así que Thor se encargaba de curarlo y limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho, incluso dejaba afuera de la puerta las sábanas llenas de semen y gotas de sangre, para que fueran lavadas y las cambiaba por unas limpias; por supuesto, que siempre era muy silencioso cuando realizaba dichas actividades; y cuando Loki despertaba, observaba todo limpio, y a su hermano dormido a un lado de él. Se quedaba unos minutos admirando el rostro de su hermano, acariciaba sus mejillas, tocaba su barba y besaba sus labios, cuando sentía los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo, sonriera con sinceridad. Y así, otra ronda de sexo mañanero los acompañaba en su inicio del día, aunque la típica molestia en su espalda baja, la cual Loki dramatizaba, para que Thor lo cargara y así presumir a todas las mujeres que iban por su hermano, que él tenía a alguien en su vida, a quien tenía que mimar.


	4. 4| DADDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un juego por el control y el poder, la tentación es irresistible.

Esperaba ansioso, recostado en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos tratando de ocultar su erección; lucía como un pequeño e indefenso chico, alguien muy frágil e ilegal, cualquier pervertido quisiera tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero aquel chico podría representar cualquier cosa, menos alguien delicado o indefenso. Le llamaban el dios de las mentiras, podría decirse un maestro en las apariencias, cualquiera podría caer en sus redes, menos una persona, Thor. El cual estaba observando fijamente a su hermano, recorría el cuerpo de su amante de arriba a abajo, simplemente no podía creer lo delicioso que se veía su hermano; le daban unas grandes ganas de tumbarlo boca abajo y follarlo con rudeza, pero tenía que ir lento, hasta hacerlo desesperar y que le pidiera a gritos lo que quería.

\- Thor, no puedes pasarte toda la noche observándome.

\- En eso estás equivocado hermano, la vista es exquisita.

\- Pe-pero ambos sabemos que necesitamos más, Daddy.

\- No lograrás convencerme tan fácilmente, has sido un niño muy malo.

\- Lo siento Daddy, castígame, me he portado muy mal.

\- Y te sigues portando mal, ¿Cómo te atreves a contestarle a tu Daddy?

\- Lo-lo lamento mucho, perdóneme por ser tan grosero.

Loki había gateado sobre la cama, acercándose poco a poco a Thor, manteniendo esa mirada inocente y titubeando cada que creía conveniente, lo que quería era que Thor lo follara, pero sabía que le iba a costar muy poco convencerlo, sólo tenía que usar unas cuantas palabras y hacer ciertas acciones y Thor caería redondito a sus pies. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema, Thor estaba completamente consciente del juego que su hermano interpretaba, así que pensaba en molestarlo, antes de follarlo.

El menor dio media vuelta, elevando su trasero y separando sus melocotones, dejando perfectamente a la vista, su entrada lubricada.

\- Daddy~ te necesito, ya no lo soporto más, por favor Daddy, prometo ser un niño bueno.

\- No lo sé, estoy sumamente enojado contigo, Baby, no mereces mi atención.

\- Por favor, no me hagas esto, te necesito adentro.

\- Debes aprender a portarte bien.

Así que Thor se encamino hacia el baño, dispuesto a dejar a Loki rogando por él, lo que no se esperó, fue que una pequeña mano le sostuviera por el brazo deteniéndolo para evitar que se fuera; cuando Thor miro su hermano, éste tenía los ojos llorosos su labio temblaba, se veía asustado.

\- No me dejes Thor.

\- Loki, mírame, no voy a dejarte, simplemente quiero que aprendas qué hay situaciones en las que debo ser rudo, no debes estar haciéndole bromas a las mujeres.

\- Esas zorras, sólo quieren llamar tu atención, cuando saben que tú eres solamente mío.

\- Bebé, sabes perfectamente que nunca van a interesarme, eres lo más preciado y hermoso que tengo, te amo bebé.

\- Jajajaja, mi adorado hermano, no puedo creer que hayas caído en una de mis mentiras.

\- Loki, sabes que me excita cuando mientes, ¿Y sabes que es lo que le pasará a tu hermoso culo?, lo voy a follar tan duro, que se te quitarán las ganas de mentirme.

Thor tomó a Loki del brazo y lo arrojó a la cama, se desabrocho el pantalón y alineando su pene a la entrada de su amante, lo penetro de una sola embestida, estaba molesto, así que sus movimientos no eran delicados, sino llenos de furia y celos; Loki gemía sin parar, amaba cuando Thor lo trataba así.

\- Daddy, más, más rápido.

\- Eso bebé, gime, grita, que todos escuchen tus gritos de zorra.

\- Ah~Ah Daddy, follame, más, más, ¡Thor!, ¡Más duro Thor!

\- Grita todo lo que puedas, todos entenderán que eres solamente mío.

\- ¡Si soy sólo tuyo Thor!, ¡Follame más!

Lo único que se lograba escuchar en ese cuarto, eran los gemidos, jadeos y chapoteos, en ocasiones la cama golpeaba contra las paredes. Loki sentía que en cualquier momento podría estallar, ante tantas sensaciones.

Thor apretaba los pezones de Loki, haciéndolo gemir, lamía y chupaba, mordisqueaba y succionaba, en todos los lados que podía hacerlo; y entonces por fin sus labios se encontraron, las lenguas se enredaban, Thor mordía el labio inferior de Loki, en ocasiones la saliva escurría por sus mentones; por supuesto, Thor nunca paró de embestir a Loki, incluso había aumentado la velocidad de las penetraciones, llegando al punto dulce del menor, el cual ya se había venido un par de veces.

\- Oh Thor, dame más, hazlo más rápido, te necesito tanto.

\- Loki te amo, te amo tanto, bebé vente para mí.

\- Thor~ ah~, no yo... ah~, me vengo Thor.

\- Hazlo Baby.

\- Thor te amo, Thor ah~.

Ambos se corrieron, Loki se corrió por tercera vez entre sus cuerpos, manchando el abdomen de Thor; y Thor se corrió en el interior de Loki, llenándolo todo lo que podía, haría todo lo posible por dejarlo embarazado, ya que el menor tenía una cualidad distinta a cualquier otro asgardiano, él podía embarazarse; y Thor haría todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Bueno, mientras estos dos tenían su noche de pasión en su alcoba, todos los demás, incluyendo los sirvientes, no podían pegar ojo por la noche, los gritos de Loki siempre los terminaban despertando; incluso algunos salían alertados, creyendo que algo les había pasado, pero cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta se daba cuenta de que en realidad no estaba pasando algo malo. Por supuesto, las mujeres después de escuchar tales gritos por las noches preferían alejarse un poco más de Thor, porque sabían que si Loki se enteraba de que estaban atrás de Thor, lo más probable es que iban a morir.

Siempre que Thor y Loki estaban juntos sentían la cúspide del placer, cuando se quedaban a solas sabían que era casi imposible controlarse, Thor siempre terminaba con profundos rasguños en la espalda, así como Loki terminaba con chupetones, mordidas y marcas de los dedos cuando Thor lo tomaba por las caderas y embestía, realmente eran muy apasionados sobre todo cuando Loki se hacía pasar por un niño bueno e indefenso y trataba de seducir a Thor desde la cena frente a todo el mundo.


	5. 5| VIBRADOR

Loki se encontraba en su habitación, esperaba a su hermano, ambos habían acordado tener uno de sus encuentros, antes era más hacer tenerlos porque Odín se encontraba viajando entre planetas para tratar de evitar una guerra; sin embargo, esta vez había regresado, por lo que era muy difícil tener un encuentro solas, principalmente porque su padre no estaba de acuerdo en su relación, no eran hermanos de sangre pero se habían criado juntos, Loki había sido adoptado porque todos los habitantes de su mundo habían muerto, él era el único sobreviviente, además de ser un príncipe.  
Dejando a un lado eso, Thor y Loki tenían un pequeño amorío, había iniciado en su adolescencia hace siglos, sin embargo, ambos se amaban con verdadera pasión, había muchas personas del reino que apoyaban su relación, sobre todo porque Loki podía tener descendencia con Thor, gracias a su naturaleza.

Habían acordado una hora donde era imposible que los vieran o los escucharan, Thor se coló en la habitación de Loki, apenas llegó se abalanzó sobre el menor y lo besó con verdadero fervor, le susurraba palabras al oído de amor; Loki abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, ambos se habían extrañado muchísimo, no tenían el tiempo suficiente para estar juntos y eso les estaba causando dolor, siempre fueron muy unidos, pero esta vez era porque el menor estaba esperando un hijo de Thor; el lívido del menor había aumentado, es decir, ahora estaba más deseoso de tener relaciones sexuales.

Thor recostó a su hermano sobre la cama, mientras besaba su cuello y su pecho, esa noche querían intentar algo nuevo, Loki extrajo un vibrador de una bolsita negra, lo puso frente a Thor y el mayor lo tomó, lo observo y lo acercó a la boca de Loki, el cual lo comenzó a lamer. Thor lo metió todo lo que pudo, mientras él seguía lubricando al menor, se deleitaba con la piel suave de Loki, besando su pancita, apenas notable, y ataco el precioso pene de su amante, chupaba y acariciaba, el menor no podía gemir, puesto que tenía el vibrador en la boca.

\- Mi hermoso consorte, te ves tan sexy de esta manera.

Thor se había levantado y veía a Loki, con un vibrador en la boca, las piernas abiertas, sus pezones hinchados, su entrada contrayéndose dilatada y ese hermoso bultito que se formaba en su barriga; era la imagen más excitante. Tomó el vibrador y lo alineó a la entrada del menor, empujó lentamente, observando con el contrario se retorcía; sentía que con tan sólo ver lo podría correrse, los jadeos habían comenzado a inundar la habitación.

\- Thor más, por favor, más rápido.

\- Cariño, no queremos lastimar al bebé, así que será lento.

\- Te juro que si no lo haces rápido, voy a apuñalarte cuando duermas.

\- Quería ser delicado contigo, pero con ese vocabulario, no podré lograrlo.

De un momento a otro, las embestidas aumentaron, junto con las vibraciones, las cuales eran manejadas a control remoto; y entonces, Thor dejó de embestir, dejando el vibrador moviéndose en su tercera potencia y viendo como su consorte se retorcía en la cama.

\- Thor, ah~ te necesito a ti, Thor, amor.

\- Tendrás que esperar un poco más cariño.

Thor aumentó las vibraciones a su máxima potencia, logrando que Loki pegara gritos de placer, tratando de apretar las piernas y tratando de sostenerse de las sábanas, un hilo de saliva corría por su mentón, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus labios temblaban, la fuerza de las vibraciones era descomunal, no era como los vibradores humanos convencionales, no, este era hecho específicamente para los dioses.

\- Te ves tan sexy, me dan unas increíbles ganas de follarte, de darte tan duro y romperte por la mitad.

\- ¿Y qu-é es-estas esperan-do, una in-invi-taci-ción?

\- Una invitación de mí amado consorte.

\- Thor~ ah~ ah~.

Thor comenzó a bajar la velocidad del vibrador, hasta llegar a su último punto, lo apago y lo retiro de la entrada de su consorte; alineó su miembro y entró de una sola embestida, logrando que Loki de corriera y sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían, apresándolo, sin poder resistir más, se corrió en el interior del menor. Sin embargo, seguía erecto y no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que comenzara a embestirlo con fuerza, el chapoteo era música para sus oídos, sus testículos chocando con las nalgas de su esposo, su miembro siendo absorbido por esa deliciosa entrada.

\- Loki, amor, eres tan delicioso.

\- Thor, dame más, sabes que siempre voy a querer más.

Ambos se abrazaban durante las penetraciones, Thor mordía el cuello y los hombros del menor, y Loki arañaba la amplia espalda de su esposo, gemía en su oído para incitarlo a ir aún más rápido, el mayor susurraba palabras de amor hacia su consorte y su bebé, el cuanto los amaba y lo importantes que eran en su vida. Loki estaba un poco hormonal, así que lloraba ante las palabras del mayor, mientras él le decía lo mucho que lo amaba; era una imagen verdaderamente hermosa, así entre gemidos y palabras entrecortadas ambos terminaron corriéndose nuevamente, quedaron pegajosos por su esencia, así que intentaron limpiarse todo lo que podían, para poder dormir con tranquilidad. Thor abrazaba a Loki, cubriendo su pequeño bultito con sus grandes manos, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del menor, mientras Loki acariciaba las manos de su esposo; ambos sabían que su amor era realmente inmenso y que ni siquiera Odín podría separarlos.

Cabe aclarar que después de esa noche, intentaron utilizar nuevamente el vibrador, pero la cordura de Thor no duraba mucho, puesto que veía a su consorte sonrojado y con su pancita más grande, y terminaba penetrándolo con fuerza; por supuesto, el dios del trueno llegaba a ciertos límites, su pequeño esposo era insaciable y al día siguiente Thor tenía cara de haber sido arrollado por un camión como 28 veces, mientras que Loki despertaba de buen humor y con una energía tan brillante que las mujeres tenían envidia, se veía espectacular. Por supuesto, Thor tuvo que pedirle remedios a su madre, ya que sabía que si seguía siendo usado de esa manera tan descomunal, no sobreviviría.


	6. 6| MÁSCARA

Esa noche Odín, había planeado un baile, con motivo de presentar a su hijo Thor como legítimo heredero al trono, por supuesto la condición era que todos tenían que llevar máscaras.  
Thor estaba inconforme, él sólo quería colarse a la habitación de su hermano, pero gracias a su padre sus maravillosos planes habían sido truncados. Se colocaba la horrible máscara que su padre había elegido, prefería mil veces la que le había regalado Loki; pero órdenes son órdenes; salió de su habitación en dirección al gran salón, donde todos le esperaban, cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo atrás de un gran pilar.

\- Te ves muy sexy con ese traje, es un hecho lamentable que no ocuparas mi máscara.

\- Eso fue órdenes de nuestro padre, ya sabes como es.

\- Espero pronto termine esta fiesta, te esperare en mi habitación con la máscara que te di.

\- Allí me tendrás.

Loki se alejó de su hermano, con un suave movimiento de caderas, dejando al mayor embobado, como le hubiese encantado correr atrás de él y tomarlo contra la pared, lamentablemente sus planes fueron interrumpidos por sus compañeros, quienes le dijeron que todos estaban listos, esperándole.

Se encaminó hacia el salón, cuando entró, captó las miradas de todas las damas, siendo las solteras las primeras en rodearlo, y aturdirlo con tanta palabrería, sus voces chillonas le taladraban los oídos; prefería mil veces escuchar a su hermano regañándolo, ah su voz era tan hermosa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre, el cual regañaba a Loki, y cuando Thor lo vio, obtuvo la respuesta de la causa del regaño, Loki estaba con un atuendo digno de una princesa asgardiana, sólo que había un detalle, Loki era un chico. Sin embargo, a los ojos del mayor, Loki se veía hermoso con cualquier cosa, había dejado de prestarles atención a aquellas chicas, y su mirada estaba fija en su hermano.

Se acercó presuroso hacia su hermano y le besó la mano.

\- Bella doncella, ¿Me permite esta pieza?  
\- Thor, ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No es un disfraz, para que podamos bailar?  
\- Uh no.

\- Bueno no me importa. Baila conmigo Loki.

\- Thor tienes que elegir a una de aquellas chicas, para convertirla en tu esposa.

\- No, yo quiero bailar contigo.

\- Thor, padre está enojado, por favor.

\- Lo haré, con la condición de que mi primer baile sea contigo.

El menor suspiro derrotado, sabía que era imposible ganarle a su hermano, tomó su mano y ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile, comenzaron con un suave vals, a pesar de la escena que protagonizaban, muchos habían quedado embobados al verlos bailar, se veían como una digna pareja de la realeza. El único que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo era Odín, el cual miraba fastidiado, esperando que terminara pronto la pieza, para obligar a Thor a bailar con alguna de las solteras más codiciadas de Asgard; sus ideas no salieron bien, cuando los músicos cambiaron a otra música, obligando a Loki y Thor a seguir juntos en la pista de baile. Frigga tomó la mano de su marido y le apretó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, si se atrevía a detener a sus hijos, habría grandes consecuencias; Odín simplemente espero a que terminaran de bailar.

\- Thor, dijiste que sólo sería una pieza.

\- No fue mi culpa, los músicos cambiaron la canción.

\- ¿Enserio planeas engañarme a mí?

\- Este bien, los soborné, quiero bailar toda la noche contigo. No me interesa nadie más.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que no es lo correcto.

\- ¿Entonces es correcto que me escabulla a tu habitación y te haga el amor?

\- Thor no se trata de eso.

\- No puedes pedirme que guarde las apariencias cuando ambos estamos en una relación.

\- Por favor, tienes que comprender esto.

\- El que tiene que comprender, eres tú.

\- Yo te amo, y sé que tú también me amas.

\- Thor, por favor elige a alguna de estas jovencitas, han intentado llamar tu atención.

\- Padre yo...

\- Padre tiene razón Thor, es hora de que bailes con alguna de ellas.

\- Loki no.

El menor simplemente le sonrió a su hermano y se alejó, caminando hacia su madre, a la cual abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así?

\- Sabes que es lo correcto.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es lo correcto y lo que no?, no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida.

\- Lo hago por tu bien.

\- Bailare con alguna de estas chicas, pero olvídate que me case con una de ellas.

Thor estaba furioso, su padre no tenía derecho alguno en su vida, no podía exigirle que se casara con alguien a quien no amaba; bailaba media pieza con cada una, siempre intentando ser cortes, pero no coqueto. Cuando finalmente terminó de bailar con cada una de ellas, se excusó para ir al baño, hacia un largo rato que no había visto a Loki, así que comenzó a buscarlo, y lo encontró discutiendo con Fandral, el cual le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla, Thor corrió empujando a Fandral y colocando a su hermano detrás de él.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo?

\- Thor, te está lavando el cerebro.

\- Loki no me está haciendo nada, ¿Enserio decidiste aliarte con mi padre?, ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Thor, has cambiado, todos se han dado cuenta.

\- Por supuesto que he cambiado, era necesario que cambiara, si eres mi amigo, por favor no vuelvas a tocar a Loki.

\- Thor...

\- Si no te juro que te mato.

Fandral observó a su amigo, estaba impresionado, sabía que Thor estaba enamorado de Loki, pero había querido hacerle entrar en razón, puesto que su lugar era ser Rey; aún sorprendido, decidió irse de allí.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Por qué, por qué me haces las cosas más difíciles?, sólo tenías que elegir a una y casarte.

\- No puedo hacerlo, eres lo más preciado que tengo.

\- Thor te amo, te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, siempre lo he hecho.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación del mayor, Loki fue recostado en la cama y Thor se quitó la máscara de su padre, colocándose en su lugar la que le había obsequiado Loki, lo miro y se acercó con tranquilidad.

Ambos se desprendieron de sus ropas y Thor comenzó a besar con pasión al menor, tratando de tocarlo en todas las partes posibles, lo amaba tanto; por otro lado, Loki gemía extasiado, su hermano sabía dónde tocarle para hacerlo sentir bien, Thor tocaba el pene del menor, acariciando, bajo su mano hasta la entrada del menor y comenzó a dilatar, no quería lastimarlo. Dentro era una suave y era tan delicioso, cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, alineó su miembro y empujó, abriéndose paso en esa cavidad tan estrecha, Loki arañaba con fuerza la espalda del mayor, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, todo era tan perfecto. El menor retiró la máscara del rostro de Thor, y acarició sus mejillas, jalándole hacia él, para besarlo, fundiéndose una vez más en el otro. Cuando finalmente ambos terminaron, se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza, seguros de que nada, ni nadie los podría separar.


	7. 7| AFRODISÍACO

Ambos estaban cenando junto a los padres de Thor, los sirvientes servían la comida y las bebidas, todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Habían decido dar a conocer su relación, llevaban más de un año saliendo, Thor había querido presentarlo como su novio; Loki al principio estaba temeroso, puesto que era un chico, sus suegros tal vez no estarían muy conformes, pero Thor le convenció de que todo estaría bien. Y así es como había terminado sentado en la misma mesa que sus suegros.

\- Loki querido, cuéntanos de ti.

\- Mamá, Loki es el mejor chico de su clase, es muy inteligente, es muy, pero muy atractivo.

\- Thor no digas esas cosas.

\- Pero es la verdad, muchos te tienen envidia.

\- Soy un estudiante normal, como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Y qué haces en tus tiempos libres?

\- Voy a clases de piano y violín.

\- Ah, son tan hermosos esos instrumentos.

\- Es el mejor de toda la escuela.

\- Thor, hijo, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto en la cocina?

\- Claro madre.

Ambos se fueron a la cocina, dejando a Loki en un silencio incómodo con Odín, no sabía que decir, ya que Thor le había dicho que su padre era alguien muy serio y que probablemente no aceptaría su relación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hijo?

\- Un año y dos meses, señor.

\- ¿Y has logrado soportarlo tanto tiempo?

\- ¿Como?

\- Por favor chico, hasta yo sé que mi hijo es un dolor en el trasero.

\- Oh, realmente no me esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Sólo contéstame.

\- Debo admitir, que en ocasiones es muy encimoso, siempre trata de contestar las preguntas por mí. Pero la verdad es que no puedo quejarme, es muy lindo cuando se lo propone.

\- Entiendo, ¿Entonces lo amas?

\- Si, lo amo.

\- Una última pregunta chico.

\- Adelante señor.

\- ¿En la cama quién es el pasivo?

\- Uh, eso no se pregunta, señor.

\- No me digas señor, sólo Odín, me hace sentir viejo.

\- En todo caso llámeme Loki.

\- Vamos contesta.

\- Es su hijo.

\- Mentira.

\- Thor, ¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

\- Lo siento madre.

\- Bueno Thor tiene razón, el que recibe soy yo.

\- Y recibe mucho, pero mucho de mi amor.

\- Thor cállate.

\- Si mi vida.

\- Joven, ¿Gusta un poco más de vino?

\- Si, gracias.

La chica le sirvió vino, pero lo que nadie notó, a excepción de Frigga, fue que otra sustancia fue agregada; antes de que la mayor pudiera decir algo, el pequeño invitado se la tomó.

\- Loki espera, no.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ella puso algo en tu bebida.

Rápidamente interrogaron a la chica, la cual admitió que había puesto algo en la copa, afrodisíaco, una sustancia que aumenta el deseo sexual, provocando que la persona que lo consuma, se vuelva un depredador sexual. Ante tal respuesta, Frigga dio una solución, no podían sacar la sustancia del cuerpo de Loki tan fácil, sólo había una forma, y era tener sexo, mucho sexo.

Loki de un momento a otro, comenzó a sentirse muy acalorado, sediento; Frigga tomó la mano de su esposo y salieron pitando de la mansión, toda la servidumbre fue mandada a sus hogares, dejando solos a Thor y Loki.

\- Thor, cariño tengo mucho calor.

\- Esta bien bebé, ven vamos al cuarto.

\- No, yo te necesito.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí no, mejor en el cuarto.

\- Thor~ cárgame.

\- Si amor.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación del mayor, el cual depositó a Loki sobre la cama, dejándole en lo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación, cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar con su amante, este ya se había quitado toda la ropa y mostraba su entrada semi-virgen, (dudas al final).

\- Thor métela.

\- Amor, tengo que prepararte, no quiero lastimarte.

\- ¡Y yo quiero que me jodas aquí y ahora!

El mayor miró sorprendido a su amante, puesto que jamás le había levantado la voz de esa manera; así que decidido a complacer las demandas del pequeño, lo embistió con fuerza, penetrando de una sola vez. El menor lloriqueaba al sentir el falo del mayor llenándolo, se retorcía, queriendo que se moviera. Thor le sujeto por las caderas y con un ritmo violento, empezó a follarlo, la cama golpeaba la pared, por la fuerza ejercida; el menor rasgaba la piel del mayor, gemía extasiado, sin vergüenza alguna, su mente sólo pedía ser cogido de manera brutal. 

\- ¿Te gusta mi polla dentro de ti?

\- Si, si, Thor más.

\- Siempre seduciéndome en la universidad, usando esos ojos coquetos y moviendo tus caderas.

\- Ah~ Thor~.

\- Te voy a follar tan duro que nunca más volverás a retarme.

\- Si, si quiero más Thor, dámelo todo.

Thor gruño por las palabras del menor, empujó más fuerte golpeando su punto dulce, logrando que se viniera entre sus abdómenes, sin embargo, esto no había terminado, Thor tomó las piernas de su amante y las abrió todo lo que pudo, para volver a introducirse con fuerza, el vaivén era duro, marcas adornaban sus cuerpos, rasguños, mordidas, chupetones, todo era brusco. Llevaban un par de horas follando como animales en celo, por supuesto, se habían tomado su tiempo para reponerse, pero apenas Loki juntaba fuerzas y ya estaba montando a Thor, era insaciable; duraron así toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, los padres de Thor regresaron a su hogar, encontrando a su hijo en la cocina y con unas ojeras pronunciadas, se veía pálido y como si le hubieran chupado la vida, un muerto viviente; por otro lado Loki no estaba mejor, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, ni siquiera podía sentarse, la cabeza le dolía horrores y también mostraba unas ojeras terribles.

La madre de Thor decidió ayudar a su hijo en la cocina, tenía que alimentar muy bien a Loki, o aquella sustancia podría causar consecuencias más severas, así es babys, no toda la sustancia salió del menor; además Frigga le dio algunas pastillas para el dolor y una pomada, apenas terminaron de desayunar y los mando a dormir.

\- Le absorbió la vida a mi hijo.

\- Por favor no seas dramático.

\- ¿Lo viste?, estaba todo pálido y demacrado.

\- En normal, Loki de seguro se siente peor.

\- Ese chico chupa vida.

\- ¿Crees que no le duele?, recibió completamente a Thor.

\- Eh...

\- Nuestro hijo tiene una fuerza descomunal, me preocupa la salud de ese muchacho.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón.

Thor y Loki se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados; Thor abrazaba de manera protectora al menor rodeándolo completamente y el pequeño tenía su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, era una imagen realmente adorable, tan adorable que se fue directo al álbum de fotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loki era semi-virgen, porque Thor sólo utilizaba sus dedos, quería que fuera algo especial, jaja pero pues no fue posible.


	8. 8| CREAMPIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREAMPIE: Práctica sexual en la cual el hombre termina dentro de la vagina o el ano, sin utilizar preservativo y dejando que su semen escurra.

Thor se había ido a trabajar desde muy temprano, como buen Alfa tenía que proveer lo necesario a su pareja, ya que pronto tendrían cachorros, estaban planeando tener muchos bebés; pero para eso, tenía que trabajar duro.

Ese día en específico, había sido muy pesado y se encontraba cansado, lo único que quería era llegar y dormir, para su buena suerte, al día siguiente descansaba. Así que abrió la puerta de su hogar y su adorado esposo le dio la bienvenida, vestido únicamente con un delantal, el cual tenía un par de orificios, por donde se veían sus pezones; además de que cuando le abrazó, sintió su pequeña erección y sus melocotones al aire libre.

\- Cariño, ¿Por qué estás usando eso?

\- Es para ti, ¿No te gusta?

\- Claro que sí, te ves precioso. ¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme?

\- Uh, ¿No lo he logrado?

\- Claro que sí, me encanta totalmente.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?

\- Estoy admirando la vista.

\- Bueno la vista podrás verla cuando gustes, pero necesito que hagas algo ya.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Thor~, no juegues conmigo.

\- Cariño, tienes que ser más específico.

\- Quiero tener tu pene dentro de mí, quiero que me embaraces y tengamos muchos bebés.

\- ¿Cuántos quieres?

\- Muchos, quiero bebés corriendo por todos lados, tuyos y míos.

\- ¿Estas consciente de cuánto vamos a tardar?

\- Thor, por favor, eres mi esposo.

\- No me convences del todo.

\- Ah~ Thor~, tengamos muchos bebés.

\- Tendrás que ser un poco más convincente.

Loki observó a su marido, con ojos suplicantes, estaba sonrojado y emitía feromonas; de restregaba contra el mayor, impregnado su olor, estaba realmente excitado.

\- Cariño hueles delicioso.

\- Thor~.

\- Mira cómo está la mordida del enlace, ¿La has estado tocando?, se ve inflamada.

\- Uh, sí, yo te extrañaba mucho.

\- Te ves sumamente hermoso.

\- Te amo.

\- Oh mi precioso y amado omega, yo te amo aún más.

El alfa comenzó a dispensar besos en la cara de su esposo, era sumamente adorable, le amaba tanto, beso sus labios y le abrazó, lo cargó y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

El pequeño omega, había tenido un día difícil, puesto que los calores iban y venían, dejándolo aturdido por minutos, parecía un celo, pero de ratos desaparecía, cuando olió las feromonas imponentes de su marido, se disparó, poniéndolo realmente excitado y sumiso, dispuesto a dejarse embarazar las veces que fueran necesarias; por supuesto que ellos ya habían planeado tener bebés, por eso es que su esposo se había propuesto trabajar duro. Llegaba por las noches muy cansado, sólo cenaba, se daba una ducha y caía como tronco, a Loki le preocupaba que su esposo fuera a enfermar, porque aunque a veces no era muy cariñoso, le amaba con todo su corazón, y si le pasaba algo a su marido, él estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer.

En fin, continuando con la llegada del celo del omega, ambos estaban besándose con verdadera pasión, Thor trazaba caminos invisibles sobre el pecho de su esposo, llegando a sus pezones, alejándose del rostro de su esposo, comenzó a besar y lamer aquellos dulces botoncitos, arrancando jadeos y gemidos al pequeño omega debajo de él.

\- Ah~ Thor~, más.

\- Mi pequeño esposo anda muy lascivo.

\- Es el celo, Thor ah~ anuda en mí.

El mayor comenzó a dilatar a su esposo, metiendo de golpe dos dedos, la lubricación era excesiva, se escuchaba el chapoteo, sus dedos golpeando su punto dulce, después agregó un tercer dedo, expandiendo y tocando todo a su paso, los dedos del mayor eran apresados por la adorable entrada del menor. Después de un rato, se despojó de sus pantalón y bóxers, alineó su miembro y comenzó a entrar poco a poco en su esposo, no quería lastimarlo, así que fue suave, lo que no se esperó es que su marido metiera su pene de golpe, dejándolos completamente juntos, suspiraron al sentirse acoplados; Thor quería esperar a que su esposo se acostumbrara a su tamaño, pero al menor no le importaba eso en ese momento, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, invitando a su alfa a que lo penetrara con fuerza.

\- Loki cariño, espera.

\- Alfa, rápido.

Thor dándose cuenta de que el juicio de su esposo estaba nublado, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, acariciando el falo del menor, apretando sus pezones y besando la marca en su nuca; él omega suspiraba al sentir a su esposo, dándole caricias en todos lados, el celo era fuerte y perdiéndose en la bruma del pacer, se corrió, salpicando su abdomen y las sábanas.

Thor sintió como su miembro era fuertemente apresado por su esposo, por lo que terminó corriéndose, su nudo se hinchó, provocando que se quedaran quietos unos minutos, cuando por fin el nudo bajo, Thor sacó su pene y su semen comenzó a salir, cayendo por los muslos de su esposo, era ciertamente exquisito. Su entrada se veía completamente llena, el mayor acarició los muslos por donde había pasado su semilla, y chupo sus dedos.

\- Mi semen en ti se ve hermoso.

\- Thor, me siento lleno.

\- Estás lleno de mí.

El mayor volteo a su esposo y abrió sus piernas, observando como ese movimiento había causado que el semen cayera a las sábanas; y por supuesto, ver a su esposo con su carita llorosa, su abdomen lleno de su propia esencia y su adorable pene, envió una alerta a su cerebro, tenía que ser más protector, cualquiera intentaría robarle a su omega; por supuesto, la parte racional no era la que tenía esas ideas, sino su parte primitiva, alfa, su esposo iba a quedar preñado y su deber era cuidarlo de cualquier peligro visible, llenarlo de su semen y bañarlo con sus feromonas.

Comenzó a soltar su olor, impregnando toda la habitación, el menor jadeaba al olfatear, todo estaba lleno de su esposo, le hacía sentir protegido, le encantaba cuando el mayor se imponía, soltó un débil gemido, llamando a su esposo, pronto vendría el golpe del celo y tenían que estar preparados. El mayor es el que se había encargado de acercarles a la habitación comida y agua, serían unos tres largos días; lo que no sabía es que su celo se había alineado con él de su esposo, y esos días iban a saber a gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardaré un poco en agregar los siguientes capítulos, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura hasta este punto, y gracias por leer.


	9. 9| JUEGO DE MASCOTA

Tenían cuatro años siendo novios, y dos viviendo juntos, habían dado el siguiente paso de su relación en la universidad, era muy difícil que se vieran por sus clases, y cuando lo hacían era por un par de horas. Así que se mudaron juntos, dormían y desayunaban juntos, esa era su rutina; pero lo que más les emocionaba eran los fines de semana, en donde se quedaban en cama todo el día, mimándose y teniendo mucho sexo, tenían el típico sexo vainilla, hacían juego de roles, dominación, un par de tríos, cosas que siempre les hacían sentir seguros.

El mayor, Loki, había escuchado sobre un juego realmente popular a la hora del sexo, juego de mascota, la cual consistía en que tú o tu pareja se colocara algunos objetos, dando la impresión de ser algún animal, un perro, gato o cualquier otro; por supuesto, tenían que obedecer al otro, como si fueran mascotas. Era algo curioso, así que le comento a Thor, el cual se mostró interesado por la idea, tenía que admitir que ver a Loki con unas orejas y cola de gato, le excitaba de sobremanera; el único problema era que Loki quería ver a Thor con orejas y cola de perro, tuvieron muchas diferencias en ese aspecto, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, así que Thor siendo un niño caprichoso, dejó de hacerle caso a su novio, le ignoraba por las mañanas, ni lo besaba; Loki no entendía al principio su actitud, pero unió cabos y se dio cuenta de que era un berrinche, Thor ya era un adulto, pero en ocasiones se comportaba como un niño, así que finalmente Loki aceptó, el usaría las orejas y cola. Thor estaba muy feliz, así que él personalmente fue a una Sex Shop, entró y una de las encargadas le preguntó si necesitaba algo, Thor le explicó que quería unas orejas y cola de gato, la chica le mostró muchos modelos, todos tenían tamaños y formas diferentes; pero el que le llamó la atención era de color negro con algunos detalles cafés (un poco cliché ya se), fue muy feliz hacia la caja y pago todo.

Salió de la tienda en dirección al lugar donde vivía con su amado novio, llegó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, buscaba al mayor; sin embargo, no había señal alguna de él, se preocupó un poco, puesto que habían quedado de verse en casa temprano. No le tomó mayor importancia y fue a buscar algo de comer, había estado muy ocupado y no había desayunado, comió lo que encontró en el refri y se fue a la sala a ver tele, en lo que llegaba Loki. Estuvo unos minutos, hasta que oyó la cerradura de la puerta, y cuando se abrió, vio a su novio; se lanzó a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, lo había extrañado mucho, siempre estaban juntos, bueno en realidad Thor, estaba siempre pegado a Loki como garrapata. Se tomaron de las manos y Thor le enseñó lo que había comprado, estaba muy emocionado.  
Esa noche ambos estaban en la habitación, Loki estaba sumamente nervioso, no quería usar esas orejas ni mucho menos la cola; sin embargo, había sido su idea, tenía que enfrentar sus errores, los cuales al día siguiente lo obligarían a estar en una silla de ruedas.

Thor se encargó de dilatarlo, para poder meter la cola dentro de él, incluso tenía un tipo sostén, se veía realmente erótico, Thor le colocó un collar en el cuello el cual estaba unido a una cadena, tomó el extremo opuesto y jaló a Loki hacia él, besándolo en el proceso. Después, lo hizo arrodillarse, acercándolo a su gran erección; por otro lado, Loki se apresuró a despojar a Thor de sus pantalones y bóxers, dándole una mamada, lo metió todo lo que pudo en su boca, jugueteo con los testículos del menor, repartía muchos besos a lo largo del miembro, le encantaba hacerle orales a Thor, lo ponían caliente y sabía que con eso, lo tendrían completamente a sus pies, porque su novio jamás podría negarse a algún capricho suyo.

Thor se alejó lentamente de su novio, acarició sus mejillas y besó sus labios con amor, lo cargó recostándolo en la cama, donde lo puso boca abajo, alzando su trasero y dándole una fuerte nalgada, la cual le arrancó un gemido al más bajo.

\- ¿Serás un buen gatito?

\- S-si yo... ¡ah!

\- Los gatitos no hablan.

\- Miau mi-miau.

\- Que linda mascota tengo, y además muy obediente.

Thor le había dado otra nalgada, y metió tres de sus dedos en la boca del menor, el cual chupó como si se tratara de una paleta, ambos estaban excitados.

\- Eres tan lindo mi adorado gatito.

\- Miau, miau.

\- Ven, siéntate sobre tu amo, para que te mime.

Loki, se acercó gateando hacia Thor y se sentó en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas y mirándolo a los ojos; el menor acariciaba el cuerpo del más bajo, apretaba sus pezones y besaba sus mejillas, tocaba cerca de la erección del contrario. Loki besó a Thor en los labios, metiendo su lengua; Thor lo tomó con una de sus manos por las caderas restregando sus erecciones, y la otra empujaba y sacaba la cola dentro del mayor.

\- ¿Te gusta Loki?

\- Ah~ si, mi-miau~.

\- Que buen muchacho, ¿Lo quieres dentro de ti?

Loki asintió frenético, quería ser penetrado por el menor; Thor sacó la cola dentro del menor y embistió rudamente, el mayor gimió al sentirse completamente lleno, esto era lo que necesitaban, y así inició un vaivén, de repente era rudo y luego suave, las manos del menor tocaban por aquí y por allá, y Loki arañaba la espalda de su novio; cuando sintió que se iba a venir, apretó el pene del menor, llevándolos a ambos a la cúspide del placer.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y completamente exhaustos, de miraron, sonriéndose y compartiendo un tierno beso, el menor abrazó a Loki, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, el contrario apretó el agarre y le besó en el cuello; Thor jaló una de las sábanas, ocultando su desnudez y con una sonrisa en los labios, cayeron dormidos.


	10. 10| SEXO CON EL ODIADO

Estaban en la preparatoria cuando ocurrió, Thor era uno de los chicos más populares, su gran atractivo físico era muy llamativo para la mayoría de las mujeres y algunos hombres, por otro lado, Loki era el típico chico odiado por casi medio mundo, bajito de lentes y con unos preciosos ojos verdes. A pesar de las "diferencias" que habían entre ellos, Thor tenía un crush con el menor, se le hacía de lo más adorable y siempre intentaba evitar que este fuera molestado, sus amigos eran muy rudos con el pequeño, y Thor al verlo se le apretaba el corazón, no le defendía directamente, pero distraía a sus amigos con alguna otra cosa, para que le dejaran de molestar. Loki se había dado cuenta de las miradas que el mayor le dirigía, siempre había sido muy consciente del atractivo del contrario, por lo cual trataba de evitarlo cada vez que podía, pero digamos que los amigos del más alto, le dificultaban por mucho las cosas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que media escuela estaba enterada de los sentimientos de ambos, y por eso molestaban a Loki, cuando Thor estaba cerca, por supuesto, si había quienes odiaban a Loki, y las bromas que le hacían eran muy pesadas.

En una de esas bromas, Thor explotó, al pequeño le habían tirado pintura negra, manchándolo completamente, con todos sus útiles escolares, y para rematar la broma, le tiraron plumas blancas, y ahora él parecía una gallina; sus preciosos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, y el mayor no pudo soportar el sufrimiento del pequeño, tomó a uno de los causantes y le reventó la cara a golpes; también había chicas, y bueno no se salvaron del todo, unas buenas cachetadas terminaron por tirarlas, por la mejor amiga de Thor. Mientras sus amigos se encargaban de los bromistas, el mayor se acercó corriendo al pequeño, lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle si le manchaba de pintura; lo cargó y lo sacó de la escuela, dejando a varios sorprendidos por su acción.

Ambos estaban en la casa del mayor, donde se encontraron a la madre de este, la cual al ver el estado del pequeño, mando a buscar lo necesario para que se diera un baño; por otro lado, Thor estaba como león enjaulado, su madre trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionaba, hasta que el pequeño se acercó a él, completamente limpio y con algunas de sus prendas, Thor se calmó, debía admitir que su ropa le quedaba muy grande, haciéndolo ver aún más adorable. La madre del mayor le pidió a Loki, algún teléfono para contactar a su familia, el menor le dio el número de su padre, el cual al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a su adorado bebé, salió disparado de su oficina hacia la casa de los Odinson; tocó el timbre, y la madre del mayor le recibió, le explicó la situación y que su hijo se encontraba dormido en la habitación de Thor, el hombre se tranquilizó un poco, al saber que su pequeño estaba sano y salvo; así que se pusieron a platicar, sobre sus hijos, al poco rato tocaron la puerta, eran los amigos de Thor, estaban un poco preocupados por ambos chicos, entraron y en bola fueron en busca del mayor, encontrándolos dormidos abrazados uno del otro, Thor cubriendo casi completamente al menor, en un abrazo protector.

La madre de Thor, comenzó a sacarles fotos, estaba enterada del amor que sentía su hijo por el contrario, y bueno el padre de Loki, sólo se mantuvo al margen, enterado de igual forma de los sentimientos de su adorado hijo. Los dejaron dormir otro rato más, el primero en despertarse fue Thor, quedando embobado por el menor, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, sus mejillas con algunas pecas, su pequeña nariz y sus labios, que a simple vista se veían muy suaves; el mayor retuvo un grito, tenía a su crush dormido junto a él y abrazándolo, el menor también comenzó a despertar, topándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente, se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca y un sonrojo lo invadió completamente. Ambos se quedaron muy cerca, sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, por supuesto que Thor no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, e impactó sus labios con el contrario, y tal como se lo imaginó, eran muy suaves. Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido, bueno después de un rato, correspondió el beso, pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor, el cual abrazó al pequeño por la cintura, sentándolo sobre él; el beso se tornó apasionado, sus lenguas se tocaban, causándole escalofríos al menor, los dientes de Thor mordían el labio inferior de Loki. Suspiros acompañaban dicho acto, el cual tuvo que ser detenido al faltarles el oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos, con los labios rojos e hinchados, Thor sonrió y besó suavemente la nariz del pequeño.

\- Uh, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Bueno, creí que era obvio, me gustas mucho.

\- Oh, por las miradas.

\- Si, las miradas.

\- Bueno, debo admitir que también me gustas Thor.

\- Eres tan lindo Loki.

Thor abrazó al menor, besando sus mejillas en repetidas ocasiones, el pequeño simplemente se reía; llamando la atención de las personas que estaban en casa, acercándose al lugar donde salían las risas, se asomaron, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y vieron a ambos chicos riendo, muy juntos. La madre de Thor estaba encantada, y bueno no podemos decir lo mismo del padre de Loki; así que decidieron iniciar una relación, el día que dieron a conocerla en la escuela, fue un caso increíble, Loki estaba siendo molestado por unas chicas, cuando llegó Thor, tomándolo por la cintura y estampado sus labios, dejando a casi todos boquiabiertos, el mayor amenazó a casi todos, Loki y él eran pareja y si alguien se atrevía a meterse con su novio, la iba a pegar caro.

Ya llevaban varios meses siendo pareja, y Loki quería tener su primera vez con su novio, así que le pidió ayuda a su suegra quien encantada, le brindó todo lo que necesitaba. Ya estaban solos en la casa del mayor, Loki gemía el nombre del contrario, ya que este le estaba dilatando con sus dedos, no quería lastimarlo, pero la excitada voz de Loki, pidiéndole que lo penetrara, fue muy difícil de ignorar, entrando en el menor de una embestida, iniciando un brutal vaivén, donde los chapoteos se escuchaban a más no poder, los gemidos y jadeos, los rasguños en la espalda del mayor y los chupetones adornaban el cuerpo del pequeño. Al día siguiente, Loki ni siquiera podía levantarse, su novio había sido muy rudo, así que Thor estaba encantado con llevarlo a todos lados cargando, la madre del mayor sólo se reía al ver como su yerno golpeaba a Thor por su torpeza; lo que era más que obvio, era su amor.


	11. 11| SEXO FRENTE AL ESPEJO

Thor había llegado a su casa después de un largo día, entró a su hogar, buscando a Loki, pareja no se encontraba en ningún lado, lo cual le extrañaba puesto que el menor trataba de no salir de casa, sobre todo porque los villanos lo buscaban; ya que tenía un poder increíble capaz de dominar a cualquier cosa, así que habían hecho todo lo posible para evitar problemas, ya que el mayor lo adoraba con todo su ser, lo que no se esperaba, fue que su adorado novio estuviera abriendo la puerta de la casa, con su mandado; porque si, Loki sabía cocinar y necesitaba tener los ingredientes para poder complacer a su pareja, ya que Thor tenía un apetito voraz y no sólo estoy hablando de comida no, estoy hablando de sexo.

Era muy ingenioso a la hora del sexo tenía muchas ideas que ni si quiera, el menor estaba seguro de donde salían, había revisado el historial de la computadora y no tenía nada que ver, a veces creía que eran los amigos de Thor quienes le metían las ideas tan extrañas, aunque debe admitir que le gustaba hacer ese tipo de juegos con Thor.

El mayor abrazó a Loki, se había asustado que algo le pudiera haber pasado, se volvía una bestia; no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que el menor buscara los labios del contrario, Thor se separó suavemente, dejando un hilo colgando entre sus bocas.

\- Hola bebé.

\- Hola Thor.

\- Te extrañe mucho.

\- Yo también, ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Estuvo muy cansado.

\- ¿Quieres comer?, ¿Tomar una ducha?, ¿O tal vez a mí?

\- Podría iniciar por mi postre.

\- Bueno tu postre te ha estado esperando desde hace un rato.

\- Lo más probable es que ahora esté más dulce.

\- ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo?

\- Bueno, no debería saltarme las comidas.

\- Pero tu postre está muy ansioso, esperando que lo devores.

\- Bueno ya que insistes, supongo que puedo hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

El mayor cargo al pequeño, haciendo que lo abrazara con sus piernas, colocando sus grandes manos bajo los fuertes melocotones del contrario; restregándose contra él, haciéndolo sentir su potente erección, Loki gemía en el oído de Thor, alentándolo a cometer uno de los más deliciosos actos. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ambos ya se encontraban en su habitación, besándose sobre la cama, tocándose y acariciándose en todos los lugares posibles. Por supuesto, el mayor siempre tenía sus extrañas ideas, y ese día no era la excepción, cargó al pequeño, llevándolo hacia un espejo, en donde se podían ver ambos perfectamente.

\- ¿Thor, qué haces?

\- Es una nueva idea, te va a gustar.

\- No entiendo.

\- Te voy a penetrar por atrás y vas a sentirme hasta lo más profundo, y yo podré ver todas tus expresiones a través de este espejo.

\- No, me da vergüenza.

\- Soy el único que va a verte, nadie podrá hacerlo.

\- Pero, no creo que sea buena idea.

\- No te preocupes por nada, sólo disfrútalo.

Thor bajo a Loki, despojándolo de todas sus prendas y haciendo que se recargara en el espejo, dejando a la vista su entrada, en la cual el mayor, no dudó en introducir dos dedos de golpe, haciendo que el contrario soltara un gemido de dolor y sorpresa; ese día en específico, Thor estaba un poco más agresivo, bueno a Loki le gustaba cuando era rudo. Puso sus manos apoyándose en el espejo, sentía que podría resbalarse, de repente los dedos de Thor salieron de él, dejándole un vacío; el cual fue llenado de golpe, el mayor le había penetrado.

Thor cargo a Loki, abriendo sus piernas, para que pudiera ver por el espejo como sus pene se perdía dentro de su pequeño amante; por otro lado, Loki no sabía de dónde agarrarse, los brazos de Thor le estaban sosteniendo completamente, así que se aferró a los brazos del contrario, enterrando sus uñas al sentir como golpeaba su punto dulce. Los gemidos del menor y los gruñidos de Thor, era lo que más se oía en la habitación; Loki echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el hombro del mayor, dejando que le hiciera marcas donde pudiera; en ocasiones, el pequeño apretaba su estrecha cavidad, haciendo a Thor gruñir por lo bajo, logrando que este aumentara sus embestidas, sacándole sollozos de placer al menor.

Ambos veían las expresiones del contrario por el espejo, haciendo que Loki hiciera muecas al verse en la cúspide del placer, con los ojos llorosos, sus labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas, las cejas fruncidas; por otro lado, Thor no estaba mejor, también estaba sonrojado, gotas de sudor caían sobre sus labios, los cuales estaban hinchados, se lograba ver el esfuerzo que estaba empleando, entre cargar al menor y seguir con el ritmo de sus embestidas, y además el esfuerzo físico que había tenido en su misión, estaba completamente agotado; pero buscaba fuerzas, hacerle el amor a su adorada pareja, era una de las cosas que más amaba, sobre todo al ver sus expresiones de placer, le calentaban.

Loki soltó un gemido ahogado, estaba a punto de correrse, el mayor ni le daba tregua, embestía su punto dulce; sus labios lograron encontrarse, intercambiando saliva, el menor apretó el pene del contrario, logrando que ambos se vinieran; Thor llenando completamente al pequeño, y Loki manchando su abdomen y el espejo. Estaban cansados, Thor se las arregló para llevarlos a ambos de vuelta a la cama, recostando a Loki y saliendo de él, busco algunos pañuelos para limpiar al menor; quien terminó abrazando a Thor, pidiéndole mimos y caricias, el mayor no pudo negarse a lo adorable que se veía su amado, y repartió un sinfín de besos en toda su cara, pasando por su frente, mejillas, nariz y llegando a sus labios, donde un beso muy apasionado fue dejado. Ambos candados, terminaron quedándose dormidos, teniendo una buena siesta; haciendo que sus energías fueran renovadas y teniendo otra ronda de sexo salvaje. Cabe aclarar que al final, el que terminó un dolor en la espalda baja, maldecía a su novio, el cual cumplía cada una de sus demandas.


	12. 12| MORDAZA

No sabía cómo había terminado de esa manera, amordazado, sin posibilidad de decir ni una sola palabra; todo había sido idea de su mejor amigo, claro si es que aún podía llamarse así, digamos que el compartir cama, y no hablo de dormir, lo tenía un poco extrañado, no sabía qué nombre ponerle a esa extraña relación que hacían desarrollado. Amaba a Loki y estaba casi seguro de que el menor tenía sentimientos muy similares por él; sólo que la única manera de hacérselos saber era con estos extraños encuentros, donde terminaban en la cama de uno de los dos, teniendo sexo como animales en celo, dejando múltiples marcas visibles en cada uno.

En fin, como decía, se había dejado convencer por Loki, estaba en la cama amordazado y amarrado, sin posibilidades de escapar; tenía curiosidad por lo que le haría el menor, observó al contrario, con un traje de bombera sexy. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su mejor amigo jamás se hubiera puesto algo así; sólo que la persona frente a él, no era su mejor amigo, sino una bestia hambrienta de sexo. Debía admitir que ese traje le sentaba bien, pero lo que no le iba a sentar bien, era su pene, el cual ya estaba duro como una roca.

\- Thor~, me has tenido muy abandonado estos días. Estabas muy a gusto con la zorra esa, ¿Verdad? Debes entender amor, que sólo eres mío.  
Thor estaba confundido, Loki jamás le había mostrado esa faceta, siempre era tranquilo y alejado de los problemas; pero, en esos momentos estaba siendo como una novia celosa, no es que a Thor le molestara, pero si le sorprendía.

Miraba atento, como el menor se acercaba hacia él, moviendo las caderas suavemente, mordiéndose el labio y acariciándose sugestivamente; el mayor estaba salivando, de tan sólo pensar, en todo lo que le esperaba bajo ese sexy traje, quería tocarlo, pero con las manos atadas, le era imposible.

\- ¿Quieres tocar?, pues tendrás que soportar, así como yo he tenido que soportar como las zorras esas se te restriegan.

El amordazado (🤣), jalaba sus manos, intentando zafarse, odiaba ver a Loki triste; por otro lado, el menor observaba las expresiones del mayor, estaba desesperado, pero él sabía que sólo era porque eran amigos.

\- Bueno, es hora de mi cena, buen provecho.

Loki le quitó los bóxers al mayor, observando el gran falo frente a él, se relamió los labios y metió todo lo que pudo en su boca, subía y bajaba, acariciando sus testículos; el mayor se sentía en el paraíso, la boca de Loki era tan caliente y pequeña, sus gemidos eran callados por la mordaza, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en el placer. Sin embargo, observó como el menor estaba dilatándose, sólo veía cómo entraban sus dedos; Thor terminó corriéndose en la boca del pequeño.

Por supuesto, eso no iba a terminar allí, Loki se subió a la cama y alineó el pene del mayor, metiéndolo de una estocada dentro de él, gimió al sentir la dolorosa y deliciosa intromisión; sus paredes trataban de adaptarse al tamaño del contrario, no espero mucho cuando comenzó a brincar sobre el mayor, se sentía tan excitado y Thor lo llenaba tan bien. Gemidos y jadeos salían descontrolados de su boca, se dejaba caer con fuerza, haciendo que el pene del mayor, golpeara justo en su punto dulce; haciéndolo ver estrellas. Loki miró a Thor, quien estaba mirándolo con fiereza, quería tomarlo y cogerlo duro, ante la expectativa el menor soltó un gemido más largo, terminando entre sus abdómenes.

\- ¿Quieres que te suelte?, ¿Quieres follarme duro?

El mayor sólo lo miraba, así que Loki se inclinó todo lo que pudo, llegando a sus manos y desatándolas lentamente; apenas había terminado, cuando fue rudamente volteado, el mayor se quitó la mordaza y la colocó en el pequeño, tomó sus caderas y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza; Loki se retorcía al sentirse siendo profanado, sus manos habían sido atadas por el mismo lazo que había tenido amarrado a Thor.

\- ¿Crees que puedes ir por allí, burlándote de mí?, escucha bien Loki, estoy harto de esta puta relación. Así que de ahora en adelante, eres mío, mi novio, mi amante, mi todo; ¿Entendiste solecito? Y más te vale que no coquetees con Fandral, porque tu precioso y apetecible culo, sufrirá las consecuencias.

El menor tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no se esperaba una confesión de esa magnitud, trataba de decir algo, intentando corresponder los sentimientos del mayor, pero la mordaza no ayudaba mucho; Thor desamarró las manos del contrario, el cual apenas las tuvo libres, rasguñó la espalda de su amante. El mayor le quitó la mordaza, quería escudar sus gemidos y gritos de placer, siguió embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo que la cama chocara contra la pared; era tan delicioso hacerle el amor a Loki, sus labios se buscaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, causando que la saliva corriera por sus mentones y sus dientes chocaban, mantenían un ritmo rudo.

Cuando Loki terminó, lo hizo manchando sus abdómenes, los cuales ya estaban todos pegajosos, Thor sintió su miembro siendo apretado y se corrió dentro del menor; se quedaron unos minutos así, besándose.

\- Entonces, ¿Estamos en una relación?

\- Loki, ¿Enserio crees que si no te amara, haría esto contigo?, maldición, llevo años amándote en secreto.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

\- No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, eres realmente importante para mí.

\- Estúpido, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos dramas.

\- Bueno, lamento decirte que no soy el único culpable.

\- Ya lo sé, Thor-pe.

\- Te amo mi pequeño.

\- Si, yo también te amo.

\- Awww, mi hermoso novio se sonrojó, que tierno.

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Si amor, yo también te adoro.

\- Yo no dije es....

El mayor ataco nuevamente los labios del contrario, demostrando lo mucho que lo amaba, acariciando sus mejillas; cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta, se separaron, pero Thor besó su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, dándole muchos besos de piquito en los labios. Estaban felices, el saber que tu persona amada sentía lo mismo por ti, debía ser de las cosas más hermosas en la vida.


	13. 13| JUGAR PEZONES

Habían salido a cenar como motivo de su aniversario, la vida de casados no parecía ser tan fácil, como la pintaban en las novelas; habían peleas y reconciliaciones, ese día Thor había llevado a su esposo a uno de los restaurantes más caros y lujosos, había hecho su reservación unos meses antes y se puso a trabajar muy duro, para tener el dinero suficiente, ya que quería cumplir todos los caprichos del menor.

Realmente Loki disfruto la cena, su esposo no perdía el tiempo, siempre le recordaba cuanto lo amaba, le agarraba la mano y le sonreía; Thor era un hombre que llamaba la atención en cualquier lugar, con aquel porte físico, a muchas mujeres se les caía la baba, y bueno debemos admitir que a Loki le encantaba presumir a su esposo, miraba a las chicas con odio, retándolas con la mirada, dispuesto a arrancarles las extensiones o los pechos falsos.

A Thor le encantaba que Loki lo celara, eso le demostraba que lo amaba, además de que su esposo se veía sumamente adorable, inflaba las mejillas como un pequeño niño berrinchudo, apretaba los puños y hacia pequeños pucheros; el mayor sentía que le iba a dar diabetes de tanta ternura, le calmaba con palabras de profundo amor y caricias cariñosas, besos en sus manos y mejillas, abrazándolo. Siempre atento a cualquier malestar que el contrario tuviera; por otro lado, Loki tendía a exagerar las cosas, todo para ser completamente mimado, su relación era envidiada por las personas, observando cómo se profesaban su amor. Sus familias habían sido comprensivas, aceptaron su relación y los apoyaron en todo momento, ni siquiera se sorprendieron cuando dijeron que iban a casarse; realmente se veían muy bien juntos, tan adorables.

Salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano, tonteando como dos adolescentes, fueron hacia un parque, en donde se sentaron cerca de una fuente, acompañados de la luz de la luna; sus ojos brillaban, las sonrisas no cabían en sus rostros, se daban pequeños besitos, sin llegar a algo apasionado, tenían un par de semanas sin hacer el amor, sus trabajos les absorbían toda la energía, dejándolos exhaustos. Sabían que una vez iniciarán, no podían pararse, hasta que quedaran completamente satisfechos.

\- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, uh sólo quiero ir contigo.

\- Esta bien amor.

Caminaron hacia su hogar, topándose con un grupo de mujeres que en cuanto vieron a Thor, se le lanzaron, coqueteándole y acariciando sus grandes brazos; Loki apretaba los puños ante tal cinismo, estuvo a punto de asesinarlas, cuando su esposo se zafó de sus agarres, las miró con molestia y tomó la mano de su adorado esposo, llevándoselo en dirección a su casa. Dejando a todos esas chicas boquiabiertas, pero como no les importaba, buscaron a alguna otra presa.  
Llegaron a su hogar, donde apenas entraron, Thor acorraló al menor, robándole un beso apasionado, pegándolo a su cuerpo y apretando su apetitoso trasero. Esas acciones hicieron que el menor soltara un gemido, satisfecho con las atenciones que recibía del contrario; Thor acariciaba todo el cuerpo del menor, después lo cargo, haciendo que rodeara su cadera con sus piernas y llevándolo hacia su habitación.

El mayor estaba encima del pequeño, despojándolo de todas sus ropas, mordiendo su cuello, apretando su piel, susurrando el cuanto le amaba; Loki acariciaba y rasguñaba los brazos y la espalda del contrario, buscando borrar el tacto de las féminas, sus labios se buscaban, iniciando besos muy largos, que los dejaban sin respiración y con ansias de más.

Thor comenzó a besar los pezones del contrario, mimándolos todo lo que podía; le prestó su total atención al derecho, besaba con devoción y en ocasiones lo mordía, su lengua jugueteaba suavemente, llenándolo de saliva; mientras el izquierdo era apretujado y jalado por su mano, se levantó de la cama, tomando unas pincitas para los pezones, colocándolas en los botoncitos de Loki, ajustándolas, claro sin llegar a dañarlo, simplemente quería que se retorciera de placer. Las pincitas estaban unidas por una delgada cadena, la cual Thor jalaba mientras bajaba besando por su abdomen, llegando al pene del menor, el cual mimo y besó, hasta que logró que Loki se corriera en su boca; tragó todo y miró a su pequeño esposo, se levantó y se acercó a su boca, donde inició otro beso apasionado.  
Los pezones del menor aún estaban siendo apresados por las pincitas, Thor dejaba caer saliva, haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera al sentirla; volvió a jalar la cadenita, pero su lengua comenzó a pasar a un lado de las pincitas, haciendo que Loki soltara gemidos y jadeos sin control. El mayor bajo hacia la entrada del pequeño, dilatándola lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar, embistió lentamente a su esposo, para evitar lastimarlo; era muy suave, quería que Loki explotara de placer, siguió estimulando sus pequeños y rosados botoncitos, mientras aumentaba sus embestidas.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, el menor soltó un largo gemido, manchando su abdomen, Thor se corrió dentro del pequeño; el mayor quitó la pincitas, observando los expones rojos e hinchados del menor, los cuales besó, se encargó de limpiar sus esencias. Cuando terminó, Loki le recibió en un abrazo, besando su mejilla y susurrándole su profundo amor por él; Thor le encantaba cuando su pareja hacía ese tipo de cosas, se veían sumamente tierno, besó sus labios con ternura y le profesaba su devoción y amor eterno; prometiéndole que nunca lo iba a dejar y que nadie podría separarlos nunca, porque ellos eran almas destinadas, dispuestas a encontrarse en cualquier vida, eran el complemento del otro, el único lugar donde se sentían completos era entre los brazos del contrario.  
Por supuesto, cada vez que salían, las mujeres trataba de coquetearle a Thor, quien molesto resaltaba la presencia de su esposo, siempre dejando en claro que jamás lo dejaría y que por el contrario, siempre iba a estar junto a él; Loki simplemente miraba a las féminas, presumiendo el maravilloso marido que tenía, llamando la atención del mayor, para que lo cargara y cumpliera todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.


	14. 14| PIES

Thor entro a su hogar, ese día había salió temprano, la carga de trabajo no era tan pesada en esos últimos días, lo cual le tenía más aliviado; encontró a Loki en el sillón, dormía con un libro sobre su pecho, su cabeza estaba recostada en el respaldo del sillón Se acercó hacia él y lo alzo en brazos, el menor se despertó un poco asustado, pero al ver a su novio cargándolo, se relajó completamente.

\- Saliste muy temprano del trabajo.

\- Si, termine toda la documentación que tenía, quería estar junto a ti.

\- Te extrañe mucho.

\- Yo también lo hice pequeño.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?, hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador y date una ducha.

\- Este bien, duerme un poco más.

El mayor bajo a la cocina, saco el plato de comida que le había dejado su pequeño lo metió al microondas, se sentó en la mesa, dispuesto a disfrutar tan delicioso manjar, cuando termino; observo que había unos cuantos trastes sucios, así que decido lavarlos (yo sé que todas quieren uno de estos), dejando todo en su lugar subió a darse una ducha, realmente olía un poco a sudor, había estado corriendo de un lado para otro. Se relajó completamente extrañaba a su novio, quería que se bañaran juntos, pero no quería molestarlo.

Ya completamente limpio, se puso unos pantalones y camino hacia la cama, se subió, tratando de no molestar el sueño de su amante, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo pego hacia él; el menor se removió un poco, Thor siempre desprendía mucho calor y en ocasiones eso llegaba a ser un poco asfixiante, pero después de un rato, logro acomodarse, y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Loki fue el primero en despertar, observó a su alrededor y todo estaba completamente oscuro, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Thor lo había rodeado completamente, y no había forma de poder escapar; sin embargo, tampoco quería despertarlo, sabía que trabajaba muy duro, y estaba muy cansado, por lo que se quedó un rato más, observaba el rostro del mayor, sus pestañas eran rubias y esa barba de días, le encantaba completamente. Aun recordaba el cómo se habían conocido, fue algo muy gracioso, pero Loki lo llevaba guardado en su corazón, en su mente y su alma; se quedó dormido nuevamente, el calor de contrario era sumamente cómodo.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba solo, se levantó para ir en busca de su novio, y lo encontró en la cocina; se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda, soltando una risita, el mayor dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para ver a su novio, quien se veía sumamente adorable, besó la punta de su nariz y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Tienes hambre bebé?

\- Un poco.

\- Bueno, la comida ya está lista, ven siéntate.

\- Estas muy energético.

\- Digamos que dormir junto a ti, es uno de mis mayores placeres en la vida.

\- No digas cosas vergonzosas.

\- Sabes que amo cuando empiezas a sonrojarte, te ves tan lindo.

\- Thor, no, espera.

\- Mi precioso novio, muy lindo, solo mío.

El mayor había atacado a besos al contrario, haciéndole cosquillas, después beso su labios, todo era sumamente tierno, hasta que Thor tomo al menor por la cintura, apretándolo contra él y rozando su erección; Loki se sorprendió un poco, tenían un par de días sin tener nada de nada, todo era por el trabajo extenuante del mayor, a los pocos segundos sus besos se tornaban más apasionados, dejando al menor débil y con saliva escurriendo por su mentón, Thor no estaba mejor, tenía los ojos brillando de la excitación, veía a su novio tan pequeño y lindo, y eso en vez de calmarlo, lo hacía convertirse en una bestia, que atacaría de una forma deliciosa al menor.

Habían terminado en la sala, con el mayor besando al menor, Thor le quito la mayoría de la ropa al menor, y comenzó a besar el cuerpo del contrario, bajando hasta llegar a sus pies, digamos que tenía un pequeño fetiche por lo pies de Loki, eran pequeños, blancos y suaves, besaba cada uno de los dedos, chupándolos y metiéndolos completamente a su boca, pasando su lengua entre cada uno de ellos, al final mordía suavemente, bajaba besando hasta su talón, el cual mordía, chupaba y succionaba. Siempre le dejaba los pies llenos de marcas, se dirigió hacia el empeine y lo beso con devoción, pasando sus dientes suavemente, sus manos acariciaban la planta del pie, causándole al menor algunas cosquillas.

Thor saco su lengua y empezó a lamer los pies de Loki, mordía suavemente y jugueteaba entre sus dedos; el menor estaba excitado, le gustaba cuando el mayor le prestaba su completa atención a sus pies, gemía extasiado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su pene estaba duro y ya tenía líquido pre seminal, sentía que en cualquier momento podría correrse; Thor no le daba tregua seguía chupando, acariciando sus pequeños dedos, besando con devoción, adorándolo como un Dios. Alzo la cabeza, observando como su novio trataba de agarrarse del sillón, siguió con su trabajo, le gustaba hacerlo, sobre todo cuando había descansado lo suficiente, porque tendría mucha energía para poder hacerle el amor, una y otra vez.

Loki estaba a punto de correrse, por las maravillosas atenciones que Thor le brindaba, se retorcía en el sillón, avisando que pronto terminaría; el mayor lo miro, dejando sus pies, acercándose a su boca, la cual beso, acaricio sus mejillas y con una sonrisa, regreso a sus pies, deben saber que estos ya se encontraban rojos, de tantas mordidas que el mayor les había hecho. El menor se corrió, soltando un gemido un poco largo ya agudo, llegando justo cuando Thor, le mordió con más fuerza uno de sus dedos, sentía que veía estrellas, su respiración era agitada; el mayor se levantó y se desabrocho el pantalón, no iba a dejar descansar a Loki en toda la noche; el menor impelente se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría, su entrada ya estaba contrayéndose, y bueno no hace falta decir que no pudieron dormir en toda la noche y que al día siguiente, Loki tenía un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja, Thor se fue a trabajar con unas ojeras marcadas, la espalda le ardía por los rasguños del menor y su cuello estaba lleno de numerosas marcas; pero esa había sido una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.


	15. 15| JALAR EL CABELLO

Como Rey de Asgard, tenía la obligación de encontrar esposa, lo más rápido posible, se le exigía tener herederos cuanto antes, sin importar el sexo; el problema era que a él no le interesa realmente el buscar pareja, se le hacía de lo más superficial y sentía que no iba a tener tantas libertades. No es como si fuera un completo mujeriego, pero sabía que tener una pareja conllevaba a celos excesivos, intentos de tener el control y un sinfín de problemas que él quería evitar.

Todo esto hubiera sido posible, sino hubiese conocido a Loki, era un príncipe del mundo de los Jotün, era sumamente hermoso; Thor quedo completamente embobado con su belleza y no paso mucho tiempo, cuando estaba frente al padre del chico, pidiendo su mano en sagrado matrimonio. Para todos fue una sorpresa que uno de los Reyes más codiciados, decidiera de un minuto a otro, casarse; muchos de sus consejeros, trataron de oponerse, ya que las reglas decían muy claramente, que debía tener herederos, afortunadamente la voz del Rey de los Jotün se escuchó fuerte, cuando dijo que su hijo podía dar a luz, ya que ellos tenían una naturaleza excepcional y única.

Bueno, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Thor comenzo a organizar todo lo necesario para su gran boda, muchos estaban curiosos obre la nueva esposa del Rey, quien solo dijo que sería una sorpresa; ya habían unos cuantos rumores, se decía que era un terrible monstruo que los acabaría o que su Rey habia sido embrujado por una horrible hechicera y que esta tomaría el control total del reino.

Cuando ya estaban casi todos los preparativos, Loki llego al reino, su rostro estaba siendo cubierto y era resguardado por 30 guardias, quienes estaban muy bien preparados para proteger a la futura Reina, Thor habia exagerado un poco las cosas, todos estaban curiosos por la persona que iba entre tanto guardia; Thor fue avisado casi inmediatamente de la llenada de su futuro consorte, dejo todo y salió corriendo para recibirlo.

\- Loki, amor, llegaste.

\- Thor no es necesario tanta efusividad.

\- Siempre eres tan lindo.

\- Uh, todos nos estás viendo.

\- No me importa, es más, ya tengo casi todo listo, solo hace falta tu aprobación.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos siguieron con los preparativos de la boda Thor siempre siendo atento con Loki, complaciéndolo en todo lo que quería; por otro lado, Loki no habia estado muy de acuerdo con la boda, pero su padre le habia dicho que algún día se tendría que casar, y lo mejor sería que fuera con alguien como Thor, lo conocían por ser un buen Rey y siempre estar atento a las necesidades de su gente, así que cuidaría bien de él, siempre estaría para él y no tendría que sufrir, ya que Thor parecía poseer un noble corazón. No muy contento, el menor acepto, no quería separase de su gente, pero tampoco feria casarse con un mal tipo y que lo maltratara, si Thor era un buen hombre, entonces podría llegar a quererlo.

La gran boda sucedió, todos estaban maravillados por la decoración, los Reyes habían hecho todo a la perfección, aunque muchos se habían asustado al ver a Loki, terminaron por aceptarlo; los viajes consejeros le dijeron a Loki que tendría que tener herederos cuanto antes, así lo marcaba la ley, el menor no se encontró conforme con dicha regla, así que hablo con su esposo, quien tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en tener hijos tan rápido, lograron calmar a los consejeros, diciéndoles que ellos iban a decidir el momento en el que los tendrían.

Por supuesto, la luna de miel no iba a ser aplazada, se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña lejos del castillo, se encontraban solos, nadie iba a molestarlos; debían admitir que se encontraban por nerviosos, no sabían cómo actuar ante tal situación, Thor calmo a su esposo diciéndole que si no estaba preparado, podrían esperar un poco más de tiempo. Loki se opuso a esa idea, estaba nervioso, pero deseaba a Thor, se le hacía un hombre muy sexy y quería comprobarlo.  
Ambos estaban sudando, Loki jalaba el cabello de Thor cada vez que sentía que su punto dulce siendo golpeado, incluso se habia quedado con unos cuantos mechones rubios, los gemidos era lo que más se oía; Thor tenía agarrado el cabello de Loki, jalaba para poder tener acceso a su cuello y hacerle numerosos chupetones. El olor a sexo estaba presente en toda la habitación, y la excitación era palpable; cuando Loki estaba por correrse jalo con más fuerza el cabello del mayor, terminando entre sus abdómenes y Thor dentro del pequeño.

La noche no terminó allí, apenas se habían recompuesto, cuando ya estaban otra vez gimiendo y jadeando; al día siguiente, entre las sábanas y en el suelo, se podían apreciar algunos cabellos, tanto rubios como negros. Estaban completamente llenos de marcas de chupetones, la espalda de Thor presumía rasguños y las caderas de Loki estaban destrozadas, el Rey le había partido en dos; por lo que, el mayor tuvo que hacerse responsable y cargaba a su esposo a todos lados, los viejos consejeros se observaban orgullosos, estaban casi seguros de que en unos meses tendrían un nuevo príncipe.

Algunos meses después, Loki estaba en una cama pariendo a su primer hijo, los jalones en el cabello de Thor eran fuertes, y en ese momento es en el que, el Rey se dio cuenta de que si seguía así, terminaría calvo; fiablemente nació un precioso bebé, quien fue dejado en los brazos de sus padres, tenía un mechón rubio, y cuando abrió sus ojos, eran de un precioso color verde, muy similares a los de Loki. Ambos estaban muy felices de la llegada de su primogénito, por supuesto, Loki amenazo a su esposo de dejarlo calvo, jalándole el pelo por cada hijo que tuvieran. Bueno tuvieron un total de 15 hijos y para fortuna de Thor, no termino calvo, pero si con unos buenos golpes, por andar de caliente; su única excusa era que su esposo era muy hermoso y no podía resistirse.


	16. 16| HOT DOGGING

HOT DOGGING: PRÁCTICA SEXUAL QUE CONSISTE EN FROTAR O "PASAR" EL PENE POR LA VAGINA O EL TRASERO, SIN LLEGAR A LA PENETRACIÓN.

Se encontraba aburrido, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo, no es como si fuera adicto, pero necesitaba desestresarse de la escuela; así que se fue a un antro, siempre buscaba hombres guapos y fuertes, le gustaba ser sometido y aunque en la escuela fuera una fiera, a la hora del sexo se convertía en un sumiso excepcional. Y lo encontró, rubio, ojos azules, alto, musculoso, sonrisa perfecta; iba acompañado con un par de chicas, pero eso no sería impedimento para seducirlo, se movió con sutiliza frente a él, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, y poniéndose frente al rubio, comenzó a moverse al rimo de la música, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciándose suavemente, dando vueltas y sonriendo con descaro.

Por supuesto, Thor había clavado sus ojos en el chico desde que lo vio pasar, ignorando completamente a sus amigas, observando el sensual baile del contrario, sentía una tremenda excitación al verlo acariciarse y sonreírle, sus ojos se buscaban, el fuego del deseo se veía en ellos; alzo su mano, haciéndole una seña de que se acercara, el menor camino moviendo sus caderas, parándose frente al rubio, las acompañantes de este habían desaparecido de su vista. Thor lo tomo por la cintura y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas, acariciando por donde anteriormente Loki se había tocado, el pelinegro acerco sus labios a los del contrario, donde iniciaron un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión; se deseaban con toda su fuerza, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos.

\- Sabes besar muy bien, espero que también seas bueno en otras cosas, grandote.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que te perdiste, lindo.

\- Estoy esperando a que me digas tu nombre, debo saber a quién voy a gemirle esta noche.

\- Thor, ese es mi nombre, ¿Y el de este hermoso chico que hoy me acompaña?

\- Loki, mi nombre es Loki.

\- Bien Loki, prepárate cariño.

\- Estoy muy ansioso.

\- Bien, ven conmigo.

El mayor quito a Loki de su regazo, se levantó y le extendió la mano, el pelinegro no tardó mucho en tomarla, saliendo del antro y subiendo a un automóvil, el cual arranco en cuanto estuvieron arriba; Thor los llevaría a su casa, afortunadamente vivía solo, llegaron y apenas entraron, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, el menor había sido acorralado, las manos del contrario lo tocaban, recorrían todo su cuerpo, acariciando en donde podía, mientras su boca exploraba completamente la suya, sus lenguas entrelazándose, los dientes ajenos mordiéndole.

Subieron en dirección al cuarto del mayor, donde se desvistieron para iniciar otro beso igual de intenso, Thor cargo a Loki, haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo llevo hacia la cama, donde acaricio sus pezones y su pene; el menor soltaba suspiros de excitación, sus manos arañaban suavemente los brazos y espalda del contrario, jadeando cerca del oído del contrario, restregando sus erecciones, incitándolo.

Los dedos del mayor bajaron por el cuerpo del contrario, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde acaricio su entrada superficialmente, Loki jadeo con fuerza al sentir uno de los dedos entrando en él; Thor era suave, poco a poco metió sus dedos, hasta que el pelinegro tenía tres dedos adentro, dilatándolo completamente, esta sobre el mayor, restregándose en su erección, tentándolo, pero el rubio tenía otros planes, libero su pene y lo pasó entre las nalgas del menor, sin llegar a penetrarlo. Haciéndolo enojar, acariciando, le gustaba hacer eso, restregarse, Loki gruño, quería ser penetrado, pero el mayor simplemente jugaba; hasta que el menor harto de que Thor jugara con él, alineo el duro miembro y se penetro de golpe, haciendo que ambos soltaran gritos, uno de sorpresa y el otro de placer.

\- ¿Quieres que sea rudo?

\- Si, hazlo.

\- Muy bien Loki, quería ir lento.

\- Ja, de seguro no eres bueno y solo juegas conmigo.

\- Eso lo veremos, lindura.

Cabe aclarar que Loki se arrepintió de cada una de sus palabras, Thor lo agarro por la cintura y lo penetro fuerte, rudo, haciéndolo llegar inmediatamente al orgasmo; el mayor rió con burla y siguió penetrándolo golpeando su punto dulce, follándolo en diferentes posiciones, todo para callarle la boca al menor. Loki se encontraba exhausto, pero Thor tenía un gran aguante, no sabía el número de veces que se había corrido, simplemente quería dormir; pero el rubio no pensaba de la misma manera, tomándolo, besándolo y acariciándolo, el pelinegro estaba perdido, se debatía entre dormir o disfrutar.

Cuando finalmente Thor llego a su límite, limpio todo el desastre que había ocasionado con Loki, cambio las sabanas y tiro los condones usados a la basura; miro al menor, era realmente hermoso, le gustaba su forma de ser, intentando tener el control y fallando estrepitosamente. Lo abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos, Loki sintiéndose protegido en los brazos del rubio, y este con un sentimiento de calidez, que no había sentido en años.

Al día siguiente, Loki tenía un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja, maldecía a cualquier deidad, por darle una fuerza brutal a Thor, le había destrozado las caderas, pero se lo tenía bien merecido, por andar de bocón; se sentó en la cama y con la mirada busco su ropa y al rubio, sin encontrar nada, al poco rato entro Thor con la ropa de Loki en sus manos, se la entrego y sonrió de forma inocente, mientras los ojos del pelinegro sacaban chispas por el coraje.

\- Alguien no amaneció de buen humor.

\- Me destrozaste las caderas, animal.

\- Bueno eso te lo tienes bien merecido, ya sabes por retarme.

\- Bruto.

\- Bien Loki, ¿Quieres volver a encontrarte conmigo?, porque yo quede muy satisfecho.

\- Ja, ni en tus sueños, grandote.

\- Es una lástima, realmente fue el mejor sexo de mi vida.

\- Con una condición.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir destrozarme el culo.

\- Eso no pasara, siempre y cuando no me retes.

\- Ambos sabemos que eso va a pasar todo el tiempo.

\- Bien, sólo mentalízate que siempre tendrás ese dolor, amor.

\- No soy tu amor, imbécil.

Thor había salido corriendo de su habitación, reía al ver la cara del menor, era tan adorable; sus encuentros siguieron y los sentimientos comenzaron a florecer, logrando que comenzaran a salir formalmente.


	17. 17| CICATRICES

Por favor de no realizar ninguna de las acciones descritas a continuación, recuerden que sólo es ficción, y si las van a realizar por favor pónganse la vacuna contra el tétanos 🤣.  
Ambientado en México 😂

👻👻👻

Ambos estaban en el hospital, habían decidido llevar a cabo una de las prácticas menos comunes a la hora del sexo, y querían estar protegidos ante cualquier enfermedad, se habían hecho un chequeo médico completo, y habían completado su esquema de vacunación, incluyendo la vacuna del tétanos; teniendo todo listo y sin problemas, decidieron regresar a su hogar, en donde ya llevaban 6 años viviendo juntos.

\- Thor tienes que darte una ducha rápida, hoy fue un día muy atareado y necesitamos descansar.

\- No quiero, me siento muy cansado.

\- Cariño por favor, métete a bañar.

\- Awww me dijiste cariño.

\- Basta Thor, no estoy jugando.

\- Lo haré, sólo si entras conmigo.

El pelinegro observó a su pareja, estaba fastidiado, y la terquedad del contrario le llegaba a hartar, asintió sin muchas ganas, sólo tenía que obligarlo y podría irse a dormir, sentía que en cualquier momento caería como un tronco. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el baño, Loki entró sin mucho problema, comenzando a lavarse el cuerpo; pero Thor, bueno tenía otros planes en mente, acorraló al menor y lo besó con fiereza, metiendo su lengua y hurgando la boca del pelinegro, quien intentó escapar de las garras de su amante, pero fue inútil.

Thor cerró la llave de la regadera y cargó a su pareja hacia la cama, donde lo recostó y siguió besando; acariciaba el pene del menor, mordiendo sus pezones, le gustaba mimar todo lo posible a su novio.

\- Thor ah~ estoy cansado.

\- Pero bebé, hace mucho no lo hacemos.

\- Estoy cansa-ah~do.

\- Sólo un poco.

\- No, tú eres un bruto.

\- Por favor bebé.

\- Bueno, pero sólo un poco.

Ni siquiera fue necesario repetirlo, cuando el mayor ya estaba atacando el cuerpo del contrario, mordidas y chupetones, comenzaban a aparecer en el pequeño; entonces Thor empezó a explotar el interior de Loki, sus dedos se movió expertos dentro del contrario, dilatando y palpando; el menor se deshacía en gemidos, el cansancio que tenía había desaparecido, dando paso a la excitación, jalaba las sábanas y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, su interior se contraía, apretando los dedos de Thor.

El mayor se separó de Loki, caminando hacia una mesa, donde tomó una navaja y se acercó al menor, entregándosela; el pelinegro la tomó entre sus manos y la pasó por su lengua, degustando el sabor a metal, Thor se sentía caliente, y sin avisar se enterró en Loki en una embestida, golpeando su punto dulce, el contrario por la sorpresa que le había ocasionado Thor, le enterró la navaja en su espalda, no fue muy profunda, pero el movimiento de las embestidas hacía que la navaja rasgara la piel del rubio.

Thor salió del menor, y se sacó la navaja, la cual había hecho que un hilo de sangre cayera por su espalda, volteó a Loki, poniéndolo en cuatro y de una embestida lo penetró con fuerza, tomó la navaja pasándola por sus piernas y muslos, donde realizó unos cuantos cortes de tamaño minúsculo, pero lo suficientemente profundos para dejarle una marca, tal vez no tan notable, pero que a los ojos de Thor representaban una vista exquisita. Se volvió a enterrar con aún más rudeza, haciendo que Loki soltara un gemido agudo, las lágrimas de placer corrían por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas, sus labios estaban rojos, a causa de las mordidas que se daba, para acallar sus gemidos, lo cual no estaba funcionando del todo.

El rubio lanzó a un lado la navaja, volteando al menor, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente, sus labios se buscaron desesperados, la sangre y el sudor se mezclaban, sus cabellos se pegaban a sus frentes, estaban sonrojados, y el placer era colosal, Loki enterró sus uñas en la amplia espalda de Thor, sacándole un gruñido al tocar la herida; pero eso había sido un estímulo, porque el rubio aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones y la fuerza que ejercía en el menor era brutal, sus dedos se habían marcado en la cintura del pelinegro, dejándole marcas rojizas.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus labios hinchados, y las marcas de los besos en sus cuellos y cuerpos, Loki sentía que en cualquier momento podría llegar al orgasmo, los gemidos habían comenzado a subir de tono, el rubio sabía lo que significaba, por lo que golpeaba con fuerza el punto dulce del contrario, quien al sentirse en el final, apretó el pene de Thor, apresándolo completamente, y ambos terminaron eyaculando; el rubio dentro del menor y el pelinegro manchando sus abdómenes, Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un sonoro gemido, y Thor con un gruñido, mordió con fuerza el cuello del menor, dejándose ir por completo dentro de él.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, uno sobre el otro, jadeando, el mayor salió del pelinegro, comenzando a limpiarlo, Loki simplemente se quedó acostado en la cama, estaba muy cansado, Thor siempre era igual, una bestia; el rubio fue por una de las pintadas que le había dado su doctor, era para ayudar a cicatrizar una herida y que esta no se infectara, la aplico en los muslos y piernas del menor y luego se la aplico a sí mismo en su espalda, le había costado un poco de trabajo, ya que no alcanzaba del todo, lo que no se espero fue, que Loki estuviera pasando sus manos por la herida, esparciendo la pomada; cuando ambos ya estaban con una venda en sus respectivas heridas, se acostaron en la cama, abrazándose y besándose, el primero en caer dormido fue el menor, puesto que estaba muy cansado por todo lo que había hecho ese día, el ir de hospital en hospital era difícil, y luego sumado la rudeza y fuerza de Thor, le sorprendía hasta donde llegaba su aguante, cualquier otra persona hubiera caído casi muerta por tanto esfuerzo, pero él era Loki, alguien superior al humano promedio. Thor por otro lado, se quedó unos minutos admirando el rostro de su novio, se veía realmente lindo, no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y besar con suavidad sus labios, le amaba con locura, el amor que le profesaba era muy grande, y estaba seguro que Loki de lo profesaba de igual manera.


	18. 18| SANGRE

El One Shot de este día no va a ser tan deseable, puede que llegue a ser un poco traumático, como pueden ver en el título, es sobre sangre, pero en dos días anteriores he usado cuchillos, cicatrices y sangre, así que se me ocurrió otra forma, que no tendrá que ver con cuchillos o cicatrices, pero si con sangre, para aclarar esto, es importante saber que la sangre no será ni de Thor ni de Loki, sino de un desconocido. Por favor, si no les gusta, no denuncien, si gustan escribir un comentario, y si hay muchos en contra de esto, pues eliminare este One Shot y tendré que escribir algún otro, de todas formas, como dato extra, en un par de días escribiré otro con esta temática. Sin más problema, espero les guste y disfruten.

👻👻👻

Ambos trabajaban en un hospital, Loki era enfermero y Thor un famoso doctor, se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo en una cirugía, el rubio había estado dando órdenes de diestra a siniestra, insultando a algunos cuando no salía lo que quería, Loki es quien le había puesto un alto, tratándolo de una manera muy firme; y desde ese momento, Thor quedó prendado con el hermoso enfermero contestón, le seguía a todos lados, le pedía numerosas citas, le enviaba enormes ramos de flores, diversos chocolates, joyas, incluso cartas de amor.

Realmente quería sorprender al enfermero, se estaba esforzando muchísimo, para sólo obtener un pizca de su atención, le recitaba poemas, le coqueteaba descaradamente; Loki tenía que admitir que le gustaba Thor, y le fascinaba lo tanto que se esforzaba por él, pero el pelinegro tenía una actitud cruel, le gustaba hacer sufrir a Thor, aceptaba sus regalos y luego los tiraba a la basura frente a él; el rubio le rogaba por una oportunidad, era raro ver a unos de los doctores más egocéntricos, estando e rodillas y pidiéndole salir al pelinegro.

Para fortuna de Thor, el menor aceptó salir a comer con él, fue una cena de lo más maravillosa, el rubio trataba de ser muy caballeroso, educado y carismático; a Loki le gustaba la actitud que tomaba Thor, incluso le había tirado una copa de vino a propósito, fingió que había sido un accidente, el mayor simplemente le había restado importancia. Aunque muy en el fondo, el rubio estaba muy enojado, el pelinegro lo trataba mal y se burlaba de él, pobre chico, si aceptaba salir con él, su trasero lo iba a pagar muy caro, lo suficientemente caro como para dejarlo sin caminar. Esas y otras ideas crueles, a la hora del sexo, rondaban por la cabeza del mayor, se mantuvo muy tranquilo durante la cena, siempre buscando el bienestar del contrario, consintiéndolo todo lo que podía, comprando lo que le gustaba.

De eso ya habían pasado un par de años, Loki había aceptado salir con el rubio, al principio Thor era muy romántico, siempre le brindaba obsequios, y seguía siendo así, lo único que cambió de él, fue su actitud a la hora del sexo, las primeras veces fue suave, romántico, se tomaba su tiempo para preparar a su novio; pero de un par de años para acá, bueno el trasero de Loki, la estaba pagando muy caro, Thor apenas lo había dilatado, y de un momento a otro ya estaba enterrándose en el pelinegro, de manera ruda y profunda. La realidad era que Loki no se quejaba del todo, le gustaba la rudeza del rubio, lo que después ya no le gustaba era el dolor en su espalda baja, pero a cambio de eso, recibía unos maravillosos masajes por parte del mayor, Thor siempre había sido muy atento con Loki.

Ese día el pelinegro, estaba muy ansioso, coqueteaba descaradamente con algunos pacientes enfrente de Thor, meneaba las caderas, se acariciaba "discretamente"; y bueno el rubio sentía unas tremendas ganas de follarselo frente al que se le pusiera enfrente, apretaba los puños, conteniendo la rabia al verlo tan coqueto. El plan del pelinegro era un poco extraño, saliendo de lo cotidiano, y lo había logrado; cuando se vio ya estaba arriba de una camilla, sujetado firmemente por el mayor, quien lo ató con unas vendas, lo miró desde arriba, contemplando lo sexy que se veía Loki.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías no?

\- Debo admitir que en mi mente no se veía de esta manera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Sangre.

\- Vaya que atrevido.

\- Sé que te mueres por hacerlo de esa manera.

\- Bien, tus deseos son órdenes.

Thor salió del cuarto, dejando al pelinegro totalmente indefenso, se tardó unos minutos y cuando regresó traía una bolsa de sangre, sangre donada, se acercó al menor y le hizo una pequeña abertura al empaque, regó un poco sobre el cuerpo del contrario, bañándole los pezones y el ombligo, Loki gimió extasiado al sentir el líquido en su cuerpo. Miró a Thor suplicante, no hizo falta más, el rubio de enterró él el menor, penetrándolo con rudeza, haciéndolo ver estrellas, obligándolo a alcanzar el orgasmo; la sangre manchaba la camilla, y el mayor dejaba caer más en el cuerpo del menor, estimulando sus pezones y su pene, besando sus labios y mordiendo su cuello, la sensación era exquisita, el pelinegro gemía sin control, trataba de soltarse del agarre de las vendas, quería acariciar el cuerpo de Thor, rasguñarlo, pegarse más a él, si es que eso era posible.

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, además de que la fuerza que empleaba el rubio era más fuerte, numerosas marcas rojizas, se apreciaban en el cuerpo del pequeño, quien abría más las piernas, para sentir más profundo el pene de Thor; el rubio deshizo los amarres, dejando las manos de Loki completamente libres, las cuales no tardaron en arañarlo en brazos, pecho y espalda. Su abusada entrada se contraía, apretando el miembro del contrario, se sentía en el jodido paraíso, la estrechez del pelinegro le volvía loco, poseído por sus instintos, seguía enterrándose con fuerza en el pequeño, mordió con fuerza su cuello, dejándole una buena marca.

Cuando el menor sentía que llegaba el orgasmo, apretó su interior, apresando al miembro del contrario, haciendo que ambos terminaran corriéndose; estaban jadeantes sobre la camilla, abrazándose con amor, dándose besos y mimos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si, sólo que mañana no podré caminar mucho.

\- Lo siento bebé, pero tú estabas coqueteándole a esos tipos.

\- ¿Te pusiste celoso?

\- No dieron unas terribles ganas de cogerte frente a ellos.

\- Cariño, tú siempre tienes pase libre para follarme.

\- Lo mejor es irnos a casa.

\- Estoy muy cansado.

\- Tengo que acomodar todo esto, hay manchas de sangre en las sábanas.

Y dejando a su novio en una silla, de encargo de arreglar lo mejor posible la habitación, llevando las sábanas al cuarto de lavado y limpiando el piso, acomodando la camilla; cuando finalmente terminó de arreglar todo, cargó a su novio y se lo llevó a su auto, donde apenas subió, arrancó a toda velocidad en dirección a su hogar. El trasero de Loki iba a sufrir mucho.


	19. 18.1| SANGRE

Observaba a su última víctima, la sangre corría por el suelo, sus ojos tenían esa expresión de terror al sentirse amenazado, su boca abierta en forma de sorpresa, por su mentón pasaban pequeños hilos de aquella sustancia rojiza; y su cuerpo, diversas marcas de tortura podían apreciarse en él, en su pecho había un gran corte, el cual era muy profundo. Sus brazos y piernas, estaban morados, por los distintos cinturones que apresaban con gran fuerza cada miembro, su pene, se encontraba junto a su cuerpo, hecho pedazos; en su espalda, marcas de latigazos podían observarse, su muerte había sido lenta y dolorosa. El autor de dicho crimen, veía su preciosa obra de arte, sonreía con suficiencia, maravillado ante tal acto, sostenía un largo cuchillo, el cual limpiaba, pronto tendría a su próxima víctima.

El rubio estaba en la estación de policía, observaba con fastidio otro de los numerosos casos de asesinato, esta vez, el asesino había sido más cruel; se pasó la mano por la cara, frustrado, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y dormir, esas últimas semanas, se la había pasado persiguiendo a un asesino sin rostro. Debía admitir que era muy bueno con los cuchillos, siempre cortaba en lugares exactos, evitaba dejar cualquier huella, ni siquiera dejaba mensajes, sólo los cadáveres; se levantó, dispuesto a irse, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y saliendo del lugar, cuando salió, se topó con unos preciosos ojos verdes, quedó maravillado al verlos; pero no le duró mucho, porque se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Llegó a su hogar, el asesinato de ese día, había sido muy pesado, entró al baño, iba a darse una ducha, y de un momento a otro, se encontró tocándose al recordar unos ojos azules, justo afuera de la estación de policía; era obvio admitir que ese hombre era realmente hermoso, quería saber más de él, conocerlo, que lo follara mientras corría la sangre de sus víctimas, sacudió su cabeza, tratando de librarse de ese tipo de pensamientos. Lo más probable es que ese hombre fuera parte del departamento de policía, y sabía muy bien que salir con alguien así, era probablemente un terrible error, lo que se suponía que tenía que evitar era ser atrapado; lo mejor para él era olvidarse de aquel tipo rubio, claro si es que quería gozar de su libertad.

Dos días después, se encontró otro cuerpo, pero era distinto, tenía un extraño mensaje: "Pronto te tendré, tú y tus hermosos ojos azules"; lo cual sorprendió a la policía, ya que el único oficial que tenían de ojos azules, casualmente era el rubio, quien se mostró horrorizado al leer la nota, sus superiores decidieron retirarlo del caso, tenían que buscar la manera de protegerlo, ya que eran amigos. Por otro lado, Thor se mostraba sin emociones, con una ligera palidez en su rostro, repasando a las personas que había visto a los ojos, alguien sospechoso; sin embargo, no recordaba nada, sólo un par de ojos verdes jade, se levantó asustado, lo tenía, ese chico era el asesino, pero primero tenía que reunir las pruebas suficientes para mandarlo a la cárcel, y siendo custodiado de esa manera, sabía que no podría lograrlo, así que escapó.

Loki sabía muy bien que el rubio iría por él, se sentó en el último lugar donde había matado, tarareaba una débil canción; observaba a su alrededor, realmente estaba todo limpio, hasta que escuchó una de las puertas, y sonrió. Se levantó, dando la vuelta hacia el sonido, encontrándose con el rostro de Thor, el cual estaba sudado, camino hacia él, mirándolo con admiración; era el único que logró comprender su mensaje, yendo al lugar exacto. Pasó sus manos por el rostro del contrario, acariciándolo, se paró de puntitas, chocando sus labios con los contrarios, haciendo que Thor lo rodeara con sus brazos, forzando a hacer el beso más rudo y apasionado; se separó con suavidad, sonriéndole, le dio una pequeña nota y se fue.

El rubio se embobó con aquella hermosa figura, tomó la nota y la leyó: "Granero abandonado, 9:00 PM, no faltes", observó la hora en su reloj, 7:45 PM, tenía 1 hora y 15 minutos para dar aviso a la policía y encerrarlo, pero tenía curiosidad, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar; sabía que no debía enrollarse con un asesino, sin embargo, no iba a poder evitarlo, su deseo era mayor que su razón. Así que se fue hacia el lugar acordado, solo, sin ningún medio para comunicarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó, eran las 8:58 PM, faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada, acercándose a la puerta de madera, la tocó con suavidad, y se abrió lentamente; ingresó al lugar, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, todo estaba oscuro, y de repente una luz se encendió, cegándolo momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía, 10 cuerpos colgados, sin ojos, con la boca cosida, con la sangre escurriendo; bajó la mirada, viendo que el líquido que sintió en sus pies, no era agua, sino esa sustancia roja, ahogó un grito de terror, buscando con la mirada al causante de todo eso, y lo vio, desnudo, caminando hacia él.

En ese momento su conciencia se perdió, es como si fuera un títere; los besos eran apasionados, los gemidos de Loki, resonaban en el lugar, su cuerpo estaba lleno de la sangre de los cadáveres, preparo al pelinegro, y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, se enterró en él de una embestida. Inició un vaivén violento, ni siquiera pensaba en evitar lastimar al menor, lo único que necesitaba era escuchar los gemidos del contrario, sentir sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, y sus dientes en su cuello; gimió al sentirse perdido en el placer, arrastrando a Loki junto con él, ambos terminaron arrojando su semilla.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Loki estaba sobre el rubio, manchado de sangre y semen, el ojiazul creía que se veía realmente hermoso, nadie podría igualar su belleza; entonces su hechizo se desvaneció, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se cogió a uno de los asesinos más buscados, y no sólo eso, sino que lo había hecho, era follarlo rodeado de cuerpos y sangre. Se sintió completamente asqueado, y como si el pelinegro adivinara sus pensamientos, lo acurruco en su pecho, besando su frente, susurrándole palabras de motivación; obligándolo a amar lo que habían hecho, y entonces Thor, se volvió un criminal más, teniendo sexo con un asesino, siempre rodeado de sangre. Ocultándolo de la justicia, resguardándolo en su casa, amándolo de manera enferma, porque la obsesión comenzó a crecer en su interior; y Loki, enloqueció de amor, amarrando al rubio, teniéndolo en la palma de su mano, como lo había deseado.


	20. 19| PENETRACIÓN DOBLE

Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver la entrada de Loki, siendo llenada por dos penes, había visto para vídeos porno, en donde un chico recibía dos enormes penes, y debía admitir que eso le había gustado; quería intentarlo con Loki, llevaba semanas planeando en cómo decirle, no quería asustarlo, pero sabía que tenía que tener extremo cuidado, ya que podría lastimarlo si no lo hacía correctamente. Justamente ese día iban a ir a cenar, solos, le propondría la idea, y el pelinegro sólo tendría que decidir, estaba nervioso, era una de sus tantas fantasías sexuales; realmente le calentaba el tan sólo imaginarse al menor con dos penes, siendo extendido hasta su límite, por supuesto que no iba a invitar a un tipo a hacer un trío, lo que iba a hacer era usar un consolador, el cual no tenía mucho había comprado, era casi de su tamaño, tal vez un poco más pequeño.

Ambos estaban en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de esa zona, estaban pasándosela bien, sonreían con coquetería, se tomaban de las manos, se daban besitos ocasionales, incluso se alimentaban entre ellos; era realmente agradable el ambiente que tenían. Así que en ese momento, A Thor se le ocurrió decirle la idea a su pequeño novio, estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, tal vez le asustaría la idea y saldría corriendo del restaurante o tal vez le gustaría y quisiera intentarlo.

El pelinegro, se dio cuenta de lo que lo que le ocurría a Thor, tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón suave, haciéndole saber que él siempre iba estar a su lado y que pasara lo que pasara no iban a separarse por una tontería; el rubio se sintió más confiado de sí mismo y en un susurro expuso su idea. Loki al principio se mostró asustado y sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que su novio tendría esa clase de fetiches, se sentó derecho en la silla y observó fijamente al mayor. Por otro lado, Thor creía que se había sobrepasado, nunca había visto esa mirada en su pareja, lo único que deseaba era que no lo dejara, eso no podría soportarlo.

\- Lamentó si te incomode, yo no quería decirlo, pero hace mucho que esa idea ronda en mi cabeza y yo tenía mucha curiosidad. Y yo comprendo si no quieres hacerlo e incluso si quieres dejarme, el tinto cariño, realmente no quiero obligarte a nada.

\- Thor, cálmate, sólo estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a dejarme?

\- Claro que no, eres mío y no voy a dejarte por algo así, sé que somos jóvenes y aún nos falta muchas cosas por experimentar.

\- Menos mal, creí que me rechazarías o me dejarías.

\- Ah Thor, eres un torpe, te amo mucho, ¿Ok?, esto no va a cambiar mi amor hacia ti.

\- Yo también te amo, mi caramelito, eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida.

\- Cariño, ¿Vas a dejarme con la duda de lo que se siente ser penetrado de esa manera?

\- Yo quiero ir poco a poco, he estado investigando y no es una práctica sencilla, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Siempre voy a querer que estés bien, si en algún momento te sientes incómodo o ya lo quieres hacer algo, dímelo, prefiero mil veces detenerme a dañarte.

\- Todo va a estar bien, porque eres tú, jamás podrías hacerme daño, siempre estás pendiente de mi bienestar; por eso y más cosas te amo, y te amo mucho.

\- Bien lo mejor es ir a casa ahora.

Ambos salieron del restaurante con prisa, querían llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar y probar esa nueva fantasía sexual que había surgido en sus cabezas.

Apenas llegaron a su casa, cuando se quitaron los abrigos con rapidez, lanzándolos a un lado del sofá y en ese momento sus bocas se encontraron; sus lenguas se entrelazaban, la saliva salía de sus bocas y escurría por sus mentores, sus labios se comenzaban a hinchar por la rudeza del beso y sus dientes chocaban entre sí. Entre tropiezos, llegaron a la habitación, donde sus ropas comenzaron a desaparecer de sus cuerpos y Loki, posicionándose sobre la cama en cuatro, exponiendo su estrecha entrada, separando sus glúteos; y Thor embelesado por esa magnífica vista, tomo uno de los botecitos de lubricante y dejó caer su contenido, poco a poco sus dedos fueron entrando y dilatando esa estrecha cavidad.

Tres dedos podían entrar sin ningún problema pero sabía que no era suficiente para lo que venía, así que tomó un consolador que había comprado y lo incrustó dentro del menor, sacándole un jadeo. El consolador entraba y salía de ese estrecha cavidad, lo que quería hacer el rubio era distraer a su pequeño amante, porque apenas estaba aceptando aquel objeto dentro de él, cuando tomó otro bote de lubricante y lo dejó caer sobre sus dedos metiéndolo uno por uno en esa cavidad, el pelinegro soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, estaba extendiéndolo a su límite, con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a esa gran intromisión, y cuando Thor creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para poder recibirlo a él también, entonces entró lentamente. Loki se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas, tratando de soportar el pequeño ardor que sentía en su parte trasera, al sentir el miembro de mayor abriéndose paso; finalmente ambos soltaron un gemido cuando estaba perfectamente acoplados; el mayor no le dio tregua, empezó moverse apenas estuvo adentro, también movía el consolador; Loki se sentía perdido en el éxtasis, realmente le estaba gustando, el sentir los dos miembros dentro de él.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, el sonido del chapoteo le excitaba de aún más a Thor, su pene se sentía más apretado que de costumbre; le encantaba la vista que tenía, viendo como esa pequeña y dulce cavidad absorbía a su gran pene y al consolador, al mismo tiempo sin dejarlos escapar, sí que le encantaba esa vista, por lo que aumentó sus embestidas, golpeando con fuerza la próstata del contrario, haciendo que de forma inmediata Loki terminara corriéndose, y Thor sin poder soportar más, llegó al orgasmo dentro del menor.

Cuando ya estaban más calmados, el rubio retiró su miembro y al consolador, el semen salía de esa entrada, corriendo por sus muslos y cayendo en las sábanas; ambos se limpiaron y acomodaron en la cama, deseando volver a repetir esa gran experiencia.


	21. 20| PROSTITUCIÓN

En este One Shot se tratarán temas delicados, iniciando por secuestro, trata de blancas y prostitución, también se tomara el síndrome de Estocolmo; recuerden que lo escrito es ficción, este tipo de relaciones no son sanas, sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

👻👻👻

Solo tenía 12 años cuando fue arrancado de los brazos de sus padres, no estaba consciente de la maldad que lo rodeaba; simplemente desapareció, le buscaron como locos, lo que un padre siempre hace cuando ama a sus hijos, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, nunca apareció. El pequeño pelinegro había sido amordazado y drogado, al despertar, no sabía dónde estaba, lo habían llevado muy lejos, lo suficientemente lejos como para que la influencia de sus padres no los alcanzaran, otro país, otro continente, lejos de casa y de su refugio.

El hombre que lo había raptado solo tenía 19 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules, él también había sido arrastrado a toda esa mierda a sus escasos 11 años, su padre era uno de los líderes de dicha organización, y él tenía que ser entrenado para heredar el mando, por lo que lo enviaban a secuestrar niños, la muy famosa trata de blancas, niños lo suficientemente pequeños, que no tendrían la mínima oportunidad de huir, y que les beneficiarían lo suficiente, pues básicamente ellos los criaban.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde aquel suceso, Loki tenía 20 años, desde hace 2 años se había empezado a dedicar a la prostitución, por órdenes de su jefe, no tenía opción, aun recordaba a su familia, su lugar de origen, su hogar; pero aquellos tipos lo tenían muy bien vigilado, no podía dar un paso de más, porque inmediatamente ya estaban tres tipos atrás de él, estaba consciente que era uno de los prostitutos que más obtenían dinero, tenía una belleza exótica. Pelo negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca y suave, cuerpo delgado, buen trasero, pestañas largas, labios deseables; por eso no lo dejaban solo, siempre siguiéndole, no es algo que puedas aceptar, en realidad es imposible hacerlo, pero no tenía ninguna otra salida.

Thor había pasado a ser uno de los dueños de lugar, su padre aun le estaba entrenando, regañándole cuando era necesario, tenía que ser muy objetivo a la hora de tomar alguna decisión, tenía que tener todo perfectamente calculado; en diversas ocasiones se había topado con Loki, aquel chico que había secuestrado, su conciencia le pesaba, aquel día estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, la primera y única vez que había raptado a alguien, después de eso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el valor de hacer lo mismo que su padre y había empezado a tener tratos con el FBI; había comenzado a ayudar a esas personas que estaban bajo esa red de prostitución, personas que no eran muy "valiosas", pero el pelinegro, bueno era muy difícil sacarlo de ese lugar, lo tenían en la mira, su padre se encargaba de mantenerlo siempre vigilado.

Loki por otro lado, cuando se topaba con Thor, lo ignoraba, no podía perdonar lo que le había hecho, el rubio siempre evitaba mirarlo, tal vez por vergüenza o lastima; era uno de esos días donde la clientela escaseaba, observo a lo lejos, como Thor caminaba en su dirección, con aquel porte elegante y serio, llego hasta él y lo tomo del brazo, llevándolo a uno de los hoteles, ni siquiera puso resistencia. Cuando ambos estaban en una la habitación, Loki comenzó a quitarse las ropas, el rubio se asustó mucho y lo detuvo, él solo quería hablar, quería pedirle perdón por haberle hecho eso; se tiró de rodillas, pidiéndole perdón, suplicándole, prometiéndole que lo iba a sacar de allí, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, Loki lo miraba sin entender nada, estaba confundido y extrañado, jamás se hubiera esperado eso.

Con el paso de los días, Thor se mostraba más cercano al pelinegro, volviéndose su guardia personal, se encargaba de su protección, pero en realidad todo era una mentira, estaba buscando la oportunidad para sacarlo del país y llevarlo de regreso a su verdadero hogar, con su familia; y aunque el pequeño no quisiera, había empezado a desarrollar cierto cariño por el rubio, por el que le había arrebatado su libertad y lo había dejado preso en un país desconocido y haciendo el oficio más viejo. Thor siempre había estad consciente de la belleza del pelinegro, le atraía físicamente, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en sentir algo por él, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, todo ese sufrimiento que él había causado, era un monstruo, por eso trataría de arreglar todo el mal que le hizo a Loki.

Faltaban unos días para que el plan se llevara a cabo, el pelinegro estaba enterado de lo que tendría que hacer para poder regresar a su hogar, ya habían pasado algunos meses y la cercanía que tenía con Thor era mayor, incluso podría atreverse a decir que estaba comenzando a enamorarse del rubio, quien lo sacaría de toda esa basura; ya no estaba tan seguro de irse, no quería dejar al rubio solo. Ese era el último día que se verían, así que el pequeño quiso sentirse amado por una sola vez en su vida, y Thor había aceptado eso, como una forma de cerrar ese horrible momento de su vida e iniciar de nuevo.

Se besaban con pasión, tratando de reflejar su verdadero sentir, los dedos del mayor estaban preparando al pelinegro, estaba siendo suave, quería que su primera vez estando juntos fuera especial; cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, entro en el suavemente, dejando que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, Loki gimió su nombre y le pidió que se moviera, el rubio comenzó un vaivén, el cual fue aumentando de velocidad, quería que el menor disfrutara, estimulaba sus pezones y acariciaba su pene, besaba su cuello; golpeo su punto G, obligándolo a llegar al orgasmo y él también termino, manchando el interior del contrario. Sus labios se buscaron una última vez, aquel beso era salado, sus lágrimas llegaban a sus bocas, era su beso de despedida.

El rubio saco del país al menor, tal y como se lo había prometido, lo mando a su hogar con su familia, y él se encargó de desmantelar el negocio sucio de su padre, encerrándolo a él y a todos sus socios en la cárcel, terminando con esa red de trata de personas, dejándolos finalmente libres; el rubio sabía que él también tendría que pagar su condena y dejándose esposar, fue llevado a una de las cárceles de mayor seguridad, dejándole 6 años encerrado. Cuando cumplió su condena, fue en busca del pelinegro, encontrándolo feliz con su familia, sintiéndose como una basura, decidió dejarlo ir, no quería destrozar su felicidad, pero tampoco podía dejar de amarlo.

👻👻👻

Lamento el final abierto, pero la verdad creí que sería muy forzado si se quedaban juntos, y pues si quieren ustedes pueden darle el final que gusten.


	22. 21|DIFERENCIA DE TAMAÑO

Thor era un hombre robusto, de hombros y espalda ancha, alto como de 1.96 metros, brazos y piernas fuertes, con abdomen marcado y ni hablar de su miembro, era una máquina de matar; debido a su gran tamaño, bueno le era muy difícil encontrar pareja, no había nadie que le igualara el ritmo.

Loki por otro lado, era un chico pelinegro, medía 1.65 metros, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, realmente muy chiquito, lo que sí se cargaba un buen trasero, sus caderas eran un poco más anchas que las de los hombres comunes, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes; le gustaban los hombres, se había dado cuenta de ello a la edad de 17 años.

Thor tenía 25 años y Loki 19, se habían conocido en un bar de mala muerte, el pelinegro había sido llevado por sus amigos, querían que se divirtiera y encontrara alguien con quien pasar el rato. No tardó mucho en observar el gran cuerpo de Thor, quedó prendado de manera inmediata, le había gustado aquel hombre; sus amigos se dieron cuenta, y lo empezaron a molestar, diciéndole cosas como: "Te va a romper en mil pedazos", "Loki, no sabíamos que te gusta el sexo rudo", y demás cosas por el estilo; el pequeño pelinegro de moría de la vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Así que una de sus amigas le quiso ayudar, se encaminó hacia el rubio y tocó su hombro, le explicó que le había gustado a uno de sus amigos, Thor se mostró interesado y accedió a ir con ella.

Cuando Loki observó al chico caminando hacia su dirección, se hizo más pequeño, escondiéndose tras uno de sus amigos; la chica llegó con el rubio y le presentó a sus amigos, buscando con la mirada al pelinegro, preguntó por él, y uno de los amigos de Loki se movió, dejando a la vista al pequeño chico, sonrojado. Thor quedó sorprendido, nunca se esperó que sería un chico tan pequeño, pero debía admitir que era muy lindo, le sonrió y Loki sintió que se le escapa el aire, el mayor tenía una sonrisa muy bonita; el pelinegro se acercó al rubio, le sonrió y extendió su mano temblorosa, dispuesto a presentarse, lo que no se esperó fue que Thor lo jalara hacia él, haciéndolo chocar contra su cuerpo, el menor se sonrojó aún más, levantó la vista y el rubio podía jurar que casi se moría allí mismo, la vista era totalmente tentadora.

Los amigos de Loki fueron desapareciendo de uno por uno, dejando al pelinegro acompañado del ojiazul, se sentaron en unos sillones y comenzaron a platicar; las cosas que les gustaban, sus pasatiempos, y cosas así, habían quedado flechados uno con el otro, les gustaba como congeniaban, pero debían ser sinceros, se habían hablado porque querían tener algo que implicara más contacto físico.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron del bar, Thor le llevó a su auto, abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero, y se dirigió en dirección a uno de los hoteles, que no estaban mal, es decir, no eran como los hoteles de paso. Así es, el rubio quería causarle una buena impresión al pelinegro, entraron hacia la recepción, pidieron una habitación; jugaban como niños pequeños, correteándose, salieron hacia la habitación, Loki tentando al mayor, riendo con coquetería, pasando sus manos por su pequeño cuerpo. Y bueno Thor, estaba caliente como el infierno, aquel pequeño cuerpo lo tentaba, quería hacer un desastre en él, romperlo hasta más no poder; lo acorraló en la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola y metiéndolo rápidamente; sus labios se encontraron, se besaban con verdadero ímpetu, los manos del rubio trataban de acaparar todo el cuerpo del menor, acariciaba besaba, tocaba, mordía, sentía que en cualquier momento podría ir al infierno y al mismo tiempo el cielo.

Sus ropas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el suelo, Thor se encontraba dilatando la estrecha entrada del pelinegro, sus dedos eran grandes, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo correctamente, si no quería lastimar al menor. Por otro lado, Loki estaba ansioso, quería ser penetrado rudamente por el rubio, cuando sintió que ya estaba preparado, frotó su entrada contra el duro miembro del contrario, suplicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera esperar más.

El rubio acato perfectamente sus órdenes, alineó su falo con la rosada entrada del menor, y lo penetró de una sola embestida, el pelinegro soltó lágrimas de dolor, Thor era demasiado grande, y su pene era una máquina de matar, el mayor se quedó quieto, esperando que el pequeño se acostumbrarán intromisión; unos minutos después, Loki le pidió a Thor que lo hiciera pedazos, por lo que, las embestidas comenzaron. En aquella habitación de hotel, lo único que se podían escuchar eran los gemidos y jadeos del pelinegro, junto con los gruñidos del rubio, además del constante chapoteo que emitían sus cuerpos; el menor no sabía cuántas veces se había corrido, su semen y el sudor ya se habían mezclado, el rubio tenía una poderosa resistencia, Loki lo único que pedía era más y más. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de chupetones y mordidas, sus pezones estaban rojos e hinchados, su pene goteaba líquido pre-seminal y en su rostro se podían apreciar algunas lágrimas junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas; Thor no estaba mejor que el pelinegro, tenía la espalda llena de rasguños, sus brazos tenían marcas de mordidas al igual que sus hombros, sus labios estaban hinchados y se podía apreciar un suave sonrojo, por el esfuerzo que estaba dando.

Cuando sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, obligando al menor a correrse nuevamente, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos sudorosos y llenos de semen; se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo en el proceso, realmente habían disfrutado mucho esa noche, sus bocas se acercaron por milésima vez y compartieron un beso suave, las manos del rubio acariciaban el cuerpo del menor, tocando sus mejillas y abrazándole, era realmente muy adorable su escena; la atracción que habían sentido uno por el otro, les obligó a seguirse frecuentando, iniciando después, una preciosa relación.


	23. 22|DISTENCIÓN

Loki era muy joven cuando descubrió su género Omega, y con quien experimento la primer relación sexual, fue con Thor, un Alfa rubio, de ojos azules, alto y con buen físico; era uno de los vecinos del pelinegro, era un par de años mayor y bueno, realmente tenia lo necesario para llamar la completa atención de Loki.

Debía admitir que era la que más le habia gustado, además de que después de eso, bueno tuvo dos parejas, pero ninguno le satisfacía como lo habia hecho su vecino; quien lamentablemente se habia mudado hace algunos años, por lo que ahora se encontraba soltero y con urgencia de sexo, pero la vida le sonreía. Al salir de la escuela decidió ir a una cafetería, entró y se sentó cerca de la ventana, en una de las esquinas más alejadas; habia pedido un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, estaba degustando sus alimentos, y sacó dinero para poder pagar lo que habia consumido, cuando en ese momento alzo la vista y vio pasar a aquel chico rubio. Se levantó dejando el dinero en la mesa, y salió corriendo, en busca del chico que le habia robado su corazón y su primera vez, cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, se detuvo de manera abrupta al ver al rubio abrazando a una chica castaña; su mente comenzo a formar miles de hipótesis al respecto de su relación, suspiro derrotado al darse cuenta de que una relación entre los dos era imposible, inconscientemente libero feromonas cargadas de desilusión, las cuales llegaron hasta Thor.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, hasta que una voz grave le detuvo, el chico le estaba hablando, tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, la chica a su lado le miraba con duda. Levantó la mano, saludándolo, forzó una pequeña sonrisa y afianzó el agarre en su mochila, hizo un gesto de despedida, temía ser un mal tercio y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la pareja; sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, pero se obligó a retener las lágrimas, pensaba que esa sería la última vez que se toparía con el rubio, así que se despidió en silencio para siempre.

Por otro lado, Thor sonreía como estúpido, con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelinegro era su amor platónico desde esa vez que se acostaron; sin embargo, su sonrisa de perdió al verlo alejarse, decidido corrió atrás del chico, intentado alcanzarlo, no iba a perderlo, no otra vez. Jane observó a su amigo perderse entre la multitud, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, en busca de su pareja.

Loki se detuvo con la respiración agitada, repitiendo la imagen del rubio y la chica, una y otra vez en su mente; dejó salir libremente su llanto, intentando ser lo menos ruidoso posible, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y su corazón. Esa era su intención, hasta que sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros, volteó asustado, encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos zafiros, retuvo la respiración, no creía lo que veía; aunque Thor también estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó tener las agallas de tocar al pelinegro, y mucho menos, verlo llorar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo a su pecho y oliendo su cabello, Loki se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero no opuso resistencia, devolvió el abrazo y sollozó más fuerte, creyendo que es lo más cerca que le tendría; se quedaron unos minutos así, amándose en silencio, hasta que Thor se separó, limpiando con sus dedos, las lágrimas restantes del rostro del menor. Le lanzó una mirada amorosa, acariciando su cara, y besando sus mejillas y frente, con el temor de sufrir algún rechazo, pero al ver que no habia ninguno, se aventuró a estampar sus labios con los contrarios, saboreándolos, recordando los primeros besos que tuvieron; sus lenguas se encontraron, formando un beso más profundo y apasionado, dejándolos sin aire y con ganas de más.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus feromonas comenzaron a salir, llamando la atención de los que pasaban, la unión de sus olores, tenía como resultado algo maravilloso, se sentían en las nubes, y sus labios se volvieron a unir, pero esta vez de manera suave y delicada; Thor tomó la mano del menor, y caminaron unidos hasta la casa del rubio, donde apenas entraron, volvieron a besarse con más rudeza, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran, y sus lenguas se entrelazaran.

El pelinegro estaba mareado por el fuerte olor del Alfa, su razón comenzaba a nublarse, dejando a sus instintos apoderarse de él; Thor no se encontraba mejor, el suave pero adictivo aroma del contrario, sacaba a relucir su parte más animal, su parte Alfa le obligaba a preñar y proteger, al pequeño Omega frente a él. Loki extendió los brazos hacia el contrario, pidiéndole que lo cargara y mimara, el rubio no tardó en hacerlo, lo elevó en sus brazos, llevándolo a su habitación, donde lo recostó sobre la gran cama.

El Alfa, dilataba al pequeño, usando él lubricantes naturales que este producía y el cual olía delicioso, Thor sacó sus dedos, llenos de esa esencia y los chupó uno por uno, haciendo que el Omega, gimiera a ver esa acción; el pelinegro abrió más sus piernas, dejando a la vista, su entrada dilatada, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces, cuando se hundió en el contrario.

De inmediato comenzó con penetraciones rudas, obligando al pequeño Omega a gemir con descaro, pegándose todo lo posible a su Alfa, Thor se deleitaba con los sonidos que producía el pelinegro, besándolo con pasión y follándolo con fuerza; estuvieron varios minutos de esa manera, los chapoteos habían aumentado de volumen, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, y cuando el mayor sentía el final cerca, aumentó su fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño llegara al orgasmo de manera ruidosa, apretando su interior. Thor tenía que meter su nudo, así que forzando la estrecha entrada del pelinegro, lo obligó a aceptar su nudo, el cual comenzó a hincharse dentro del menor, quien soltó un grito al sentirse siendo expandido por dentro. Loki jadeó con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del contrario, exponiendo su blanco cuello, donde el Alfa mordió, dejando su marca; cuando el nudo finalmente bajo, se abrazaron, besándose en el proceso, lo más probable es que Loki saliera embarazado; las probabilidades aumentaban, cuando el Alfa anudaba dentro del Omega y lo mordía.


	24. 23|CORSÉT

Loki nunca había dudado de su orientación sexual, en realidad siempre lo sostenía, pero debía admitir que de unos meses a la fecha actual, las relaciones sexuales ya no le satisfacían como antes, sino todo lo contrario, le parecían aburridas y sin sentido; hasta que un día, en una página web, encontró algo que le llamo completamente la atención, el BDSM, una práctica sexual que consistía en doblegar el orgullo del chico sumiso, obligándolo a aceptar todas las demandas de su amo. También en ese término, se hablaba del sádico y el masoquista, donde el sádico infringe dolor en el contrario, siempre y cuando esté lo disfrute, llevándolo a la cúspide del placer.

El pelinegro con gran curiosidad, decidió buscar algún lugar dedicado a esta práctica, y lo encontró, decidió vestirse de manera normal, unos jeans, una camiseta y sus tenis preferidos; entró a dicho sitio, sorprendiéndose de la gran variedad de objetos para complacer, se sentía emocionado, incluso se había dado cuenta de que algunos chicos tenían un collar en su cuello y que este estaba unido a una pequeña cadena, la cual era sostenida por otra persona de aspecto intimidante.

Se dio cuenta de que los que tenían esos objetos era porque ya se encontraban con alguien y no estaban disponibles para una relación, así que buscó con la mirada a algún hombre que cumpliera con sus requisitos, y lo halló, era rubio y alto, fornido y muy guapo; se le secó la boca al verlo, se acercó con suavidad hacia donde estaba el chico, fingiendo no verlo y sentándose a lado de él, le sonrió al cantinero y pidió un trago, siempre intentando que sus movimientos fueran delicados. Intentando que el contrario se fijara en él, y lo logró, no pasaron muchos minutos, cuando el chico le estaba mirando con fijeza, recorriéndolo completamente con la mirada; Loki volteó a verlo, alzando una ceja, se giró, levantándose y caminando hacia una de las plataformas, se acercó a uno de los presentadores y le pidió una presentación, era nuevo y quería sentir esa sensación de ser dominado; el presentador sonrió, asintiendo y subiéndolo a la tarima, pidió por el micrófono, algún dominante sin compañía, muchos se acercaron, pidiendo una oportunidad. Pero Loki, tenía la mirada clavada en el rubio, quien se levantó del banco y caminó con elegancia, se abrió paso entre las personas y con voz firme pidió ser el elegido; el pelinegro aceptó encantado, siempre con su habitual arrogancia, Thor subió junto al pequeño y se acercó a él.

\- Voy a destruir esa arrogancia tuya, haré que me pidas por mas, cuando tú orgullo esté completamente hecho pedazos.

\- Ja, eso quiero verlo, claro si es que puedes.

\- Eh chico, ¿Sabes las reglas no? No puedes desafiar a tu....

\- Déjalo Fandral, yo me encargaré de esto.

\- Por supuesto Thor, lo dejó en tus manos.

\- No sabes a lo que te enfrentas pequeño, voy a follarte frente a todos.

\- No, eso no puede ser.

\- Para eso subes aquí, para que todos ellos vean cómo te follo.

Loki ahogó un grito, nunca se imaginó que ese tipo de cosas pudieran pasar, observó boquiabierto a aquel hombre, que con una sonrisa, pedía sus juguetes; por supuesto, dejó de sentirse seguro, claro que quería experimentar todo eso, pero no frente a todos, quienes lo veían como una deliciosa presa.

Thor pidió un par de látigos, un corset, una cuántas cuerdas y una mesa, Fandral fue el que se encargó de brindarle todo lo que le pedía su amigo, observando con un ligero toque de lástima al chico, que se había atrevido a retarlo, sin saber que el rubio era de los dominantes más rudos. Cuando todo estuvo perfectamente colocado, Loki subió a la mesa, recostándose; Thor lo miró con una ceja alzada, nunca le ordenó que se subiera, así que tomó un látigo y le dio con fuerza en uno de sus pezones, sacándole al pelinegro un grito de dolor.

\- Nunca te ordene que te subieras a la mesa, bájate ahora.

Loki sorprendido, por la falta de amabilidad, lo miró con rabia y se bajó de la mesa, el rubio sonrió satisfecho y se acercó, poniéndole el corset, lo amarró y comenzó a apretarlo un poco, Loki se quejó, ya que lo sentía muy apretado, en ese momento Thor se detuvo, haciéndole un nudo, para evitar que se zafara. Después hizo que el pequeño se subiera a la mesa, y lo ató con las cuerdas, amarrando sus brazos y piernas, dejándolo completamente expuesto; se paseó por la mesa, acariciándolo con un látigo, golpeando cuando creía necesario, en sus piernas, cerca de su ingle, en el corset, haciendo que el pelinegro se retorciera; y entonces le dio en uno de sus pezones, el cual estaba siendo un poco apretado, Loki gimió al sentir el látigo en sus botoncitos.

Todos observaban la escena que se producía frente a ellos, Thor golpeando al menor y este gimiendo, el rubio desamarró de la mesa las manos del menor, atándolas entre sí, colocó un antifaz en el pelinegro y lo jaló de los pies, haciendo que sus pelvis chocaran; Loki gimió al sentirse aún más expuesto, los dedos del rubio le recorrían por encima del corset, apretando y acariciando, hasta que sintió la intromisión en su entrada, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron, el mayor de encargaba de prepararlo adecuadamente, y entonces se enterró con fuerza, un violenta vaivén. El pelinegro no paraba de gemir, pidiendo por más, Thor lo embestía y le daba latigazos, justo en donde le apretaba el corset; los demás observaban estupefactos, la resistencia del pequeño, como si hubiera nacido para ser el perfecto sumiso de Thor.

\- Ahora mi pequeño, vas a tener que guardar todos tus preciosos gemidos.

\- Si, lo haré.

\- ¿Si qué?

\- Si, amo.

\- Muy bien bebé, ten tu recompensa.

Cuando Loki se sintió cerca del orgasmo, por las distintas atenciones que sufría, apretó su interior, robándole a Thor, un gruñido de satisfacción; después de un par de embestidas más, ambos terminaron corriéndose, el rubio dentro del menor, y Loki manchando sus abdómenes. Después, el mayor salió del contrario, arrancándoles a ambos un gemido, como buen amo que era, debía asegurarse de que su sumiso no había sufrido ningún daño; así que, lo desató y sonó sus muñecas y tobillos, le quitó en antifaz y lo bajo de la mesa, cargándolo y tapándolo con su abrigo.


	25. 24|ANAL

Advertencia: El siguiente One Shot, tiene como temática principal, las relaciones tóxicas, abuso y violación, así como la baja autoestima.  
Dedicado a: [ClaudiaGuerra469](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ClaudiaGuerra469) en Wattpad  
👻👻👻

Llevaban un par de años saliendo, su relación era de todo, menos sana, con el paso de los años se había vuelto tóxica, en donde Loki tenía el completo poder, haciendo sentir menos a Thor y tratándolo como basura, humillándolo en público, burlándose de él, era un completo monstruo; el rubio creía que era algo normal, dejaba que Loki le hiciera daño, que lo usara, sentía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, incluso debía agradecer, de que alguien tan hermoso se fijara en él, realmente creía ser horrible. Rogaba por un poco de atención del pelinegro, se sentía mal cuando lo interrumpía, no se merecía nada, ni siquiera una mirada de odio o asco; pero, ¿Por qué esos extraños pensamientos habitaban en su cabeza y su corazón?, la causa, sus padres, le hacían menos, no valoraban su esfuerzo, no lo amaban, solo nació para que pudieran reclamar una estúpida herencia.

Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, su figura se deformaba, sus piernas eran de un escarabajo, sus brazos eran alas quemadas de un murciélago, su torso no tenía forma alguna y su rostro, reflejaba el de una mosca; por otro lado, cuando veía al pelinegro, era como un dios, piel perfecta, ojos verdes, sonrisa brillante, cuerpo ideal. No entendía cómo Loki estaba con él, no tenía nada de especial, ni siquiera era atractivo, entendía perfectamente cuando su novio no quería tomarlo de la mano, cuando no quería salir junto a él a una cita, ¿Quién lo haría, si tuviera una asquerosidad como pareja?

Y así se la paso su relación, incluso cuando tenían sexo, Thor prefería tapar su rostro, no quería que su novio no disfrutara, buscaba satisfacer todo lo posible al menor, era la única cosa que podría hacer por él; o eso creía, en su trabajo conoció a una mujer, muy amable, casada, siempre lo elogiaba cuando realizaba correctamente su trabajo, destacaba lo atractivo que era. Thor no comprendía, así que se abrió con ella, contándole todas sus penas, sus inseguridades, su vida, y lo ayudó, le enseño que no era de esa manera, que él también era humano, y que no debía ser tratado de una manera tan cruel, le brindó su apoyo, mandándolo con un psicólogo, quien lo ayudo y le enseño su verdadero valor.

Fueron semanas de constante ayuda, poco a poco esa imagen en el espejo iba desapareciendo, siendo remplazada por un hombre guapo, rubio, ojos azules, fornido, mostrándole como verdaderamente era; sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el trato que recibía de Loki, era igual o peor, no sabía qué hacer, en su desesperación, se alejó de él, abandonándolo a su suerte, que pena que no logro aguantar mucho tiempo. Dejo de ir al psicólogo, abandono todo contacto con aquella mujer, trataba de mantener su imagen, de no perder la cordura ante tantas humillaciones; fue una lástima que no siguiera así, exploto como una bomba de tiempo, lastimando a quien decía amar con todo su corazón.

Lo tenía acorralado, sus manos tocaban todo su pequeño cuerpo, lo besaba con rudeza, mordía y succionaba, toda delicadeza había abandonado su mente, lo llevo cargando a su habitación; el pelinegro trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil, Thor era más grande y ocho más fuerte que él. Los dedos del rubio, hurgaban en su interior, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor, lastimándolo completamente, volviéndolo un ser sin amor propio.

\- ¿Te gusta puta?, ¿Crees que era divertido humillarme?, esta vez, tu perderás tu orgullo, pequeña mierda.

\- No, Thor, por favor.

\- Si, ruega, como yo alguna vez lo hice para evitar tus maltratos, pero hoy nadie te va a salvar.

\- No, no me hagas esto, prometiste no hacerme daño.

\- Ja, ¿Y tú qué?, también lo prometiste, y mírame ahora, por tu asquerosa culpa, yo me convertí en esto, recuérdalo bien puta, por tu culpa.

\- No, no, no.

\- Tu sucio hoyo está listo para mí, ¿Y sabes que haré?, me enterrare hasta el fondo.

\- Thor basta, no.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?, me sorprende, a ti te gustaba burlarte de mí sufrimiento.

\- ¡No!, no, por favor para, me duele.

\- ¿Dolerte?, si me succionas con tu hoyo de puta, lo disfrutas, ¿Eso te gusta?, ¿Qué te viole?

\- No, ngh, por favor Thor, déjame ir.

\- Eres mío Loki, tú y tu hoyo, son míos, jamás podrás dejarme, asquerosa zorra.

\- ¡No!, ¡Thor, por favor!, ¡Para!, ¡Me duele!

\- Joder si, esto me encanta, verte tan humillado, eres una gran mierda amor.

\- ¡Ya basta, maldito enfermo!

\- ¿Me llamas enfermo?, ¿Y tú qué eres?

\- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

\- Nunca se notó.

\- Agh no, no, ya detente, ya por favor.

\- Oh cariño, si esto apenas va empezando.

El cuerpo de Loki, sufrió toda la noche, soportando el maltrato físico y mental de quien decía amarlo, finalmente colapso; cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, el daño era irreparable, los médicos observaban el cuerpo del pelinegro, podría curarse, pero lo que no tenía cura, era lo mental. Thor le lastimo como alguna vez, él había sido lastimado, su mente se desconectó del mundo, dejándolo postrado en una cama, con pocas probabilidades de regresar en sí. El rubio miraba al contrario, por las noches lloraba, rogando por su perdón, se convirtió en un asqueroso monstruo, y daño a quien más amaba; regreso al psicólogo, iniciando nuevamente con sus consultas, si quería sanar a Loki, primero debía curarse él.

Afortunadamente, Loki despertó, tenía graves secuelas, y no quería tener cerca al rubio, pasaron años, cuando finalmente pudieron verse el uno al otro, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el perdón ya había sido dado; pero, no podían estar juntos, aun no, quedaba mucho daño por reparar, heridas que aún no cerraban. El psicólogo les recomendó iniciar de nuevo, enfrentar ese camino juntos, apoyándose mutuamente, ser fuertes y estar unidos; no fue fácil, el luchar contra su pasado, para poder seguir con su futuro, construir nuevamente los cimientos para su relación, mucho trabajo tuvieron que hacer.


	26. 25|LÁTEX

Adoraba vestir prendas de látex, el sentir cómo ese material se le pegaba al cuerpo, resaltando completamente su figura, en ocasiones solo era un pantalón, o una playera, y se iba a la universidad; muchos chicos babeaban al verlo pasar, y las chicas se morían de envidia, al ver que tenía mejores curvas que ellas, movía sus caderas en un suave pero coqueto balanceo, llevaba sus típicos lentes de sol, sus uñas pintadas de negro y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un ligero toque de delineador. Y entonces, obtenías a un chico sumamente hermoso, su belleza resaltaba en cualquier parte, además de que siempre tenía una mirada de grandeza, observando a las personas por encima del hombro, restándoles importancia; pero no sólo era él, junto a sus amigos se hacían llamar las divas, y por supuesto que lo parecían.

Era un día normal en la universidad, el típico ruido en los pasillos, gritos de emoción, cosas que para el pelinegro eran aburridas; ese día llegaría un chico de intercambio, rubio y alto, de ojos azules, con su cara de aburrimiento, le restó importancia a dicho acontecimiento. Y como si fuera obra del destino, lo vio pasar, con un porte elegante, sin mirar a las chicas que se le tiraban encima, ignorando las miradas de los hombres; y supo que era justo para él, sus miradas chocaron, azul y verde, un tenue sonrojo apareció en el rostro del menor, quien volteó la cara, evitando seguir observándolo. Thor sonrío, tapándose la boca para evitar que lo vieran, aquel hermoso chico había llamado completamente su atención, le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdió en los pasillos; se acercó a un chico, y le preguntó por aquel chico pelinegro de ojos verdes, lo único que pudo decirle fue que ese chico se llamaba Loki y era una total diva.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Loki fue el primero en salir del aula, caminando con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento, no quería volver a toparse con aquel chico, que le había causado un revoloteo en su mente; lamentablemente dicha acción no pudo ser realizada, porque cierto tipo se cruzó en el camino del pelinegro. Loki lo miró, rodó los ojos con molestia, y lo que hizo fue seguir de largo, como si no estuviera, Fandral por el contrario lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que chocara con su amplio pecho; el pequeño soltó una maldición entre dientes, mirando al chico con verdadera molestia,

\- Hey mastodonte, estorbas en mi camino.

\- Oh disculpe, mí adorada princesa, no la vi.

\- Si bueno, ya lo hiciste, ahora quítate.

\- Yo creo que eso no se va a poder.

\- Estás acabando con mi poca paciencia.

\- Bueno, eso se te vería mejor haciéndolo en la cama.

\- Jodido bruto.

\- No amor, no debes pegarme, soy tu futuro esposo.

\- Tú no llegas a los tobillos de mi futuro esposo.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿Y quién es tu futuro esposo?

\- Ja eso no te importa, basura.

\- Entonces más te vale que te arrodilles y aceptes ser mío, nadie va a querer a alguien como tú.

\- En eso estás completamente equivocado amigo.

\- Hey chico nuevo, ¿Thor, cierto?

\- Así es, ¿Y tú eres?

\- Fandral.

\- Ah, Fandral, me parece que estás molestando a ese chico.

\- Oh no, no, es mi novio.

\- Yo no soy tu novio, basura.

\- Ya sabes una pequeña discusión.

\- Entiendo, pero creo que deberías dejarlo que se calme, claro si es una discusión de novios.

\- Chico nuevo, ¿No sabes quién es él que manda aquí?

\- No, pero dudo que seas tú, amigo.

\- ¿Te crees muy valiente?

\- Me parece que tú eres el que se cree valiente, intentando intimidar a otro chico, no eres más que un pedazo de basura.

\- Nadie me habla así.

\- Deberías tener cuidado de con quien peleas, no todos se dejan.

\- Jodido hijo de puta, me rompiste la mano.

\- Si sigues molestando, entonces sí que te voy a romper la mano.

\- Me las pagaras.

\- Claro dime eso cuando no huyas como niña.

\- Umm gracias.

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hizo nada?, no deberías caminar solo, mucho menos si ese tipo ya tiene tiempo molestándote.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- Puedes llamarme cuando necesites ayuda, yo siempre vendré a rescatarte.

\- No soy una damisela en peligro.

\- Jajajaja lo siento chico, bueno nos vemos.

\- Espera, uh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Thor.

\- Y yo Loki.

-Bueno un gusto conocerte, realmente quería que fuera en otras circunstancias, armarme de valor e invitarte a salir.

\- Acepto la invitación.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro.

\- Bien, ¿Te parece hoy a las 7:00 PM?, si gustas podría pasar por ti a tu casa.

\- Me encanta la idea.

\- Entonces, ¿Te pasó mi número?, ya sabes para que me envíes la dirección de tu casa.

\- Esta bien Thor.

Y así tuvieron su primera cita, después de eso, dieron paso a su relación; eran la pareja favorita de la escuela, ya que se veían realmente bien juntos, y comenzaron a formarse los clubs de fans. Ya llevaban un par de meses saliendo, decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación, presentarse a las familias de manera formal; se debe aclarar que todo salió a la perfección. Pero Loki tenía una pequeña urgencia, el rubio era muy correcto, evitaba sobrepasarse con él, cuando los besos se hacían muy intensos, lo dejaba allí, salía corriendo; y bueno el pelinegro estaba un poco harto de esa situación, así que le pidió ayuda a su suegra.

Estaban los dos solos, en la casa del rubio, viendo una película de terror, abrazados; podría ser como cualquiera otro día, pero Loki estaba completamente vestido con látex, remarcando totalmente su cuerpo, el rubio no era ciego, pero sabía controlarse, o eso creía; el pelinegro estaba sobre el contrario, restregándose, besándolo con pasión, metiendo las manos por debajo de la playera del contrario. El pelinegro gimió en el odio de Thor, haciendo que la erección del rubio se frotara con su culo, poco a poco el mayor comenzó a ceder, y dejándose llevar, propinó unas buenas nalgadas, y entonces comenzaron a soñar los chapoteos, gemidos y jadeos; la cama rechinaba con fuerza, golpeaba la pared, cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazados y besándose, Loki feliz de haber cumplido su malvado plan.


	27. 26|NEGACIÓN DEL ORGASMO

El jugueteo había comenzado antes de la comida, Loki se encargaba de terminar de cocinar, mientras Thor ponía la mesa, el rubio se había acercado sigilosamente, abrazándolo por la espalda y pegando su muy despierta erección contra el trasero del pelinegro, restregándose y besándose el cuello; el menor soltó una risita ante el comportamiento del contrario, ladeando la cabeza para darle paso libre, soltó un gemido bajito al sentir las manos del rubio en su erección semi-despierta.

\- Thor más.

\- Amor no mares tan ambicioso.

\- Puedo ser tan ambicioso como quieras, y tú estás para complacerme.

\- Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón, yo vivo para ti.

\- Así es, ahora haz lo que te ordeno.

\- Como mande, mi hermoso amo.

Besaba la piel que tenían expuesta, acariciaba sus pezones y su pene, le llamaba con voz seductora, haciendo que el pelinegro echara la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en el oído del mayor; Thor metió su mano, acariciando el anillo de carne del contrario, tocando superficialmente, entonces uno de sus dedos se adentró, causando un Loki un estremecimiento.

El rubio palpaba el interior del menor, adentrándose todo lo posible dentro de él, extendiéndolo, entonces ya había tres dedos dentro del pelinegro; Thor besó su cuello una última vez, antes de comenzar a adentrarse en el menor, sacándole un grito, comenzando un suave vaivén.

\- Mi amor siempre estás tan estrecho.

\- Ngh, Thor, se siente bien.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si, ah ~ me encanta, no pares.

\- Es una lástima, que hoy tengamos que jugar con mis reglas.

\- ¿What?

\- Oh mi amor, vas a llorar.

\- Es-espera Thor, ngh, ahhh~.

\- Eso amor, gime mi nombre.

\- Thor, Thor, por favor.

\- Shhh amor, todo va a estar bien.

El rubio abrazaba al menor, besándolo en todo el cuello, dejando unas muy visibles marcas, sus dedos se encajaban en la cintura del pelinegro, Loki se deshacía en gemidos y jadeos; echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, cuando el mayor golpeaba su punto dulce, el pequeño se sentía superado, no podía liderar con todo al mismo tiempo, y entonces Thor terminó corriéndose con fuerza dentro de él.

\- Como decía amor, mis reglas, tienes estrictamente prohibido correrte.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Ese es tu castigo, ¿Crees que es divertido, burlarte de mí?

\- Por favor, Thor no, todo menos eso.

\- Y tampoco puedes masturbarte, veremos quien lo disfruta ahora.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de perra!

\- Shhh amor, no vale la pena que me hables así, no va a cambiar mi decisión.

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

\- Anda, hay que terminar de preparar la comida, tengo mucha hambre, ¿Tú no?

\- ¡Come solo!

\- Ah, amor ven aquí, ambos comeremos.

\- ¡Púdrete Thor!

\- Cariño.

El pelinegro subió las escaleras furioso, no podía creer que Thor le hubiera hecho eso, se sentía necesitado y caliente, y lo peor, no podía masturbarse, sabía que aunque lo intentara, no iba a quedar satisfecho; cerró la puerta con fuerza y puso candado, se acostó en su cama y trató de dormir, cosa que le fue imposible. Recordaba la voz del mayor, susurrándole en el oído, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, y sus labios buscando los suyos; se masturbo, calmando un poco su calentura, dejándolo exhausto, y entonces se durmió.

Thor por otro lado, estaba sonriendo, su adorado Loki no había cumplido su mandato, seguía comiendo con tranquilidad, recordando las expresiones del menor, siempre siendo tan increíblemente erótico; terminó de comer y dejó sus trastes listos para ser lavados, subió con tranquilidad las escaleras, tomó sus llaves y abrió la habitación, encontrando a su pareja completamente dormida, se acercó y acarició su cabello, besó su frente y susurró un suave: "Te amo".

Horas después, Loki despertó un poco desorientado, buscó con la mirada a su novio, y al no verlo, recordó el momento en el que le gritó, se sintió avergonzado, los gritos sólo habían sido por el instante; sabía que le había hecho cosas peores a Thor, abrió la puerta, extrañándose al verla sin llave, tal vez el rubio le deseo dulces sueños.

Bajo las escaleras, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, y encontró a Thor, dormido en el sillón, con la televisión prendida; la apagó y se recostó sobre su pareja, acariciando sus pómulos y labios, pidiéndole perdón en bajito por su metida de pata. El calor del contrario lo hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido, abrazando con fuerza al rubio, teniendo miedo de soltarlo; por otro lado, cuando Thor despertó, se dio cuenta del peso extra sobre él, encontrando a Loki, le acarició el pelo, besando su nariz y labios, le devolvió el abrazó, pegándolo aún más a él; ya se habían disculpado y perdonado, sin embargo, Thor sintió un pequeño bulto en su abdomen, curioso, investigó que era, hallando la semi-despierta erección del pelinegro, la cual comenzó a acariciar.

Loki se removía entre sueños, sintiéndose caliente, unos cuantos gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca, y entonces abrió los ojos, confundido; Thor le brindó una brillante sonrisa, mientras seguía masajeando por encima de la ropa, el menor soltó otro gemido.

\- Hola amor.

\- Thor, ¿Qué haces?

\- Alguien se enojó hace rato, y estoy tratando de alegrarlo.

\- Pero, no, yo estoy bien.

\- Mi amiguito de aquí abajo, no piensa lo mismo.

\- Ah, Thor.

\- Eso amor, sabes cómo convencerme.

\- Más, más.

\- Lo que mandes y órdenes.

\- Si, solo hazme sentir bien.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?

\- A ti, necesito tu pene llenándome.

\- Bien, todo lo que pidas.

Thor embistió al pelinegro, comenzando un vaivén violento, golpeando su punto dulce, el sonido del chapoteo, escuchando en toda la sala; Loki le arañaba la espalda, mordidas adornaban sus cuerpos, gemidos y jadeos, sudor y semen se mezclaba. Thor susurraba palabras de amor en el oído de Loki, le besaba los labios con amor, le acariciaba la cara.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer, soltaron un gemido y corrieron, uno dentro del contrario y el otro entre sus abdómenes; y se quedaron acurrucados, mimándose y besándose, susurrando palabras de amor, reflejando mediante sus acciones lo mucho que se amaban, y ambos se quedaron dormidos, olvidando la cena.


	28. 27|XENOFILIA

Loki había estudiado turismo, le gustaba saber la historia detrás de esos viejos edificios, los grandes monumentos, los lugares más visitados y que llamaban la atención; pero le que amaba aún más, eran los extranjeros, casi siempre eran hombres altos y fornidos, morenos, rubios, pelirrojos, castaños. No importaba como fueran, sólo tenían una característica en común, eran de otros países; el pelinegro guardaba un secreto, era xenofílico, que es tener una gran fascinación o atracción por las personas, culturas, comidas extranjeras. Bueno él tenía una fijación por los hombres, principalmente en el sexo, el escucharlos maldecir en algún otro idioma, le ponía al cien; lamentablemente no podía durar con ninguno, porque por obvias razones, regresaban a su país y jamás los volvía a ver.

Sin embargo, ese día iba a verse con un grupo de extranjeros, venían de visita, querían alejarse de su país donde todo era ajetreo, y querían divertirse y pasarla bien, conociendo lugares nuevos; así que Loki, se levantó, se dio una ducha y se arregló, salió directo al hotel donde se hospedaban, tenía que esperarlos en recepción, habían acordado una hora para irse. Llegó al lugar y le sonrió a Natasha, la recepcionista, llevaban siendo amigos por mucho tiempo, comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, el pelinegro un poco decaído; la última vez que tuvo alguna relación había sido hace cinco meses, y se sentía realmente desesperado, su amiga se dio cuenta y le dijo que llegaron varios chicos que parecían estar solteros, y que podrían tener algo con él. Eso le reavivó los ánimos, sonrió con coquetería, empujándola con el brazo, si ella fuera un chico, sería completamente su tipo, y entonces escuchó una voz grave, sensual; volteó topándose con un hombre rubio, alto, ojiazul y fornido, muy guapo.

El pelinegro se quedó boquiabierto, era un hombre realmente hermoso, su amiga le cerró la boca, impidiendo que quedara como un tonto; un suave sonrojo, invadió sus mejillas, bajó la cara, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Buenos días, ¿No sabe si ya llegó nuestro guía?

\- Sí, señor Odinson, su guía está frente a usted.

\- Bu-buenos dí-días, soy Loki Laufeyson, su guía.

\- Un gusto, soy Thor Odinson, pronto bajarán mis amigos.

\- Si, no hay problema.

\- ¿Desean tomar su desayuno aquí o irán a algún otro lado?

\- Supongo que el joven Laufeyson, sabe algún buen lugar para desayunar.

\- Uh, si, conozco un par de lugares muy agradables.

\- Eso suena excelente, si me disculpan iré por mis amigos, con permiso.

\- Propio.

\- Oh por Dios, ¿viste ese hombre?

\- Lo vi, y también en cómo casi se te cae la baba.

\- No puedes culparme, la última vez fue hace cinco meses.

\- Si, y tu pinche trasero necesita que lo profanen.

\- ¿Trajo a alguien?

\- Pues, según yo no, pero ayer, Jane la chica de la limpieza, le aventaba ojitos de mosquita muerta.

\- No puedo creer, que le hagan caso, es más zorra que yo y finge ser un ángel.

\- Bueno, pero no es como si la conocieran.

\- Ja, pero es obvio, alguien que es una "santa", no va y se acuesta con el primero que le sonríe.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- Amor, yo siempre tengo razón.

\- Discúlpeme, señor perfecto.

\- Disculpada.

Siguieron bromeando, hablando chismes de otras trabajadoras, algunas casadas, otras no, siendo un par de víboras venenosas; por eso se llevaban de maravilla, no había nada que fingir frente a otros, ni tenían máscaras para ocultar sus mierdas. Entonces unos minutos después, aparecieron los extranjeros, eran cinco en total, incluyendo a Thor.

Todos tenían sonrisas brillantes, eran altos, a comparación de Loki y Natasha, con cuerpos atléticos, guapos; se acercaban a la recepción, cuando Loki observó a otro de sus amigos, Tony, quien también era una completa diva, caminaba como modelo por la pasarela; apenas vio a Loki y Nat, y corrió hacia ellos, extendiendo los brazos, sus amigos sólo rieron y se saludaron en un apretado abrazo, ya tenía tiempo que no se veían. Sin embargo, Tony miró a los extranjeros, sonrió con coquetería, y le pidió a Loki si podría acompañarlos, haciendo que Nat también quisiera ir; el pelinegro asintió rendido, sabía que era muy difícil quitarse a sus amigos de encima, y salieron del Hotel.

Les trataba de explicar la historia detrás de los sitios donde iban, pero era realmente inútil, Tony y Nat, no habían parado de hablar, coqueteando y riendo; el pelinegro sólo los miraba con molestia, no podía hacer su trabajo, los extranjeros reían ante tales acontecimientos. Tony le había hachado el ojo a un rubio, ojiazul, llamado Steve, ese chico era su tipo, con esa maravillosa timidez, el castaño le dio completamente su atención; Natasha también se fijó en uno de ellos, Bucky, quien realmente era caballeroso e interesante. Básicamente cada uno de ellos se fue por su lado, en una improvisada cita; Loki sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, siguió con su recorrido, hasta que uno de ellos, preguntó sobre algún lugar donde podrían tomar y relajarse, un bar.

El pelinegro los llevó, haciendo que todos se perdieran, a excepción de Thor, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima, incluso había estado muy al pendiente de él; Loki se sentó en uno de los sillones, cruzó las piernas y se acarició suavemente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Le sonrió coqueto y se recostó, abrió un poco las piernas, tentándolo, llamándolo, el rubio apretó los puños, se levantó de su asiento y con la mirada le ordenó que lo siguiera; Loki ni lento ni perezoso, acató las órdenes del extranjero, caminando atrás de él, saliendo del bar y dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Entraron al lugar, topándose con Jane, a quien Loki le enseñó el dedo de en medio y tomó la mano de Thor, presumiendo su nueva conquista; el rubio sonrió ante tal acción, y besó la mano del contrario, llevándolo hacia su habitación, donde lo comenzó a desprender de sus ropas, besándolo con rudeza y acariciándolo. Lo penetro con fuerza, obligándolo a gritar, los gemidos y chapoteos resonaban en la habitación, las mordidas y chupetones adornaban el cuerpo del pelinegro, y las marcas de uñas la espalda del rubio.

\- Thor, si dámelo todo.

\- Aquí lo tienes, bebé.

\- Si, mierda sí.

\- Me vuelves loco.

\- Ah~, más por favor.

\- Joder.

Ambos terminaron corriéndose, Thor dentro del condón, y Loki entre sus abdómenes, soltando un fuerte gemido al sentirse en la cúspide del placer; unos cuantos besos y mimos fueron depositados en el pelinegro, Thor siempre era un amante excepcional, pero debía admitir que el pelinegro, lo volvía loco; una segunda ronda, los consumió completos.

Lamentablemente Thor tenía que irse, y nuevamente sólo sería cosa de una noche, o eso creía Loki, nunca se esperó a un rubio, parado afuera de su casa, con un ramo de flores y una brillante sonrisa; definitivamente el rubio no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, le había gustado realmente el pelinegro, tanto que había pedido un intercambio a su empresa.


	29. 28|INCESTO

\- Hermano, te ves tan malditamente sensual, que quiero follarte, llenarte completamente de mí y preñarte.

\- Ngh, ahh~ Thor.

\- Pídemelo, pídeme lo que quieres, lo que deseas.

\- A ti, solamente a ti.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- A-aquí.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Si, ummm, allí, sí.

\- No seas tan impaciente, hermano.

\- Por fa-favor, sólo lléname.

\- Que lascivo eres, pero está bien te daré lo que necesitas.

Thor se desprendió de sus ropas, descubriendo su muy despierto miembro, rozándolo por la entrada del menor, molestándole y excitándole, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara gritos de furia, amenazándolo con matarlo cuando dejara de sentirse así; el rubio rio entre dientes, tomándolo por el cuello y soltando un poco de su poder, mandando algunas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del menor, quien se retorció al sentirlas, pidiendo que aumentara su potencia; entonces el mayor penetró al pelinegro de una sola embestida, llenándolo completamente, haciéndolo jadear de placer, sus embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad, al igual que las descargas.

Loki tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la lengua de fuera con un hilo de baba que bajaba, sus ojos nublados por el placer, estaban llorosos y gotas de sudor escurrían por su rostro; se veía muy sexy, tanto que Thor gruñó de placer, sacando sus dientes y mordiéndolo con fuerza en el cuello, marcándolo como su Omega. Tanto Loki como Thor, terminaron corriéndose, uno dentro del otro, llenándolo de su esencia; y mientras tanto el menor, terminó entre sus abdómenes, sintiéndose completamente exhausto.

Por supuesto que no todos iban a estar contentos con su nuevo enlace, y entre ellos estaba Odín, su padre; quien se puso como loco al enterarse de que sus hijos se habían enlazado, y que probablemente Loki estaba embarazado. Amenazó con matarlos, no iba a permitir que su heredero se quedara con su hijo Omega, quien lo más probable es que lo diera para evitar algún desacuerdo con algún otro mundo; por supuesto, Frigga fue la primera en saltar por sus adorados hijos, discutiendo con su esposo ante tan estúpida decisión, obligándolo a aceptar la relación entre sus hijos y a su futuro nieto.

Thor, se encontraba furioso, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su Omega, y mucho menos que lo dieran como ofrenda de paz, golpeó a todo aquel guardia que se acercaba de más; gruñía a sus amigos, consejeros y sirvientes, esparcía feromonas como loco, marcando territorio. Y bueno, Loki se encontraba igual o peor, cuando se sentía amenazado, comenzaba a gritar desesperado, llamando a su Alfa, esparcía feromonas de miedo, tomaba diversas armas para protegerse; eso lo hacía hasta que llegaba Thor, puesto que él se encargaba de alejar a los intrusos.

Odín se dio cuenta que no podría separarlos por nada del mundo, así que trató de resignarse, consolándose con una imagen de un pequeño niño rubio de ojos verdes, corriendo por el castillo y llamándolo abuelo. Frigga observaba a su esposo, sabía que todo estaría bien, y ella deseaba de todo corazón que sus hijos fueran felices, y tener 10 pequeños corriendo, realmente esperaba tener muchos nietos; había sacado la ropa de Thor y Loki cuando habían sido bebés, y las miraba con mucha ilusión.

\- Madre, no creo que a mí consorte le agrade mucho la idea.

\- Escucha bien Thor, quiero un mínimo de 10 niños.

\- Eso es mucho.

\- No pongas excusas, Dios del trueno y la FERTILIDAD.

\- Madre, Loki se va a oponer.

\- ¿Oponerme a qué?

\- Escucha bien hijo, quiero 10 nietos corriendo por el castillo.

\- ¿10?, ¿No crees que son muy pocos?

\- ¿Pocos?, no podemos tener tantos hijos.

\- Claro que si, además se verían demasiado tiernos, quiero más de 10 nietos, así que pónganle ganitas.

\- Madre...

\- Tu madre tiene razón, queremos un mínimo de 10 bebés, es lo menos que pueden hacer después de enlazarse sin permiso.

\- ¿Padre, tú también?

\- Por supuesto, apoyo la idea de tu madre.

\- Vamos Thor, es muy divertido hacer bebés.

\- Mi adorado consorte, no quiero que te sientas agobiado por tener tantos hijos, lo que me preocupa en tu salud.

\- Thor, estoy hecho para tener un mínimo de 15 hijos.

\- No sabía que podías hacer eso.

\- Ventajas de ser un Dios Omega.

Pasaron un par de semanas, Loki se había sentido un poco más cansado, lo único que podía reanimarlo era tener sexo con su Alfa, y que este le transmitiera corriente eléctrica, le renovaba las fuerzas; su embarazo se había vuelto más obvio, su pancita era más notable, lo cual tenía completamente sentido, ya que esperaba trillizos.

A la hora del sexo, Thor trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, buscando siempre el bienestar y placer de su adorado Omega, cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos; casualmente era una de esas noches en las que su libido se disparaba al máximo, haciendo que soltara feromonas a lo loco, llamando a su Alfa, invitándolo y tentándolo. Thor se es contra a en una junta de suma importancia, cuando llegó una sirvienta corriendo, avisándole que su consorte le necesitaba con urgencia; dejó a todos allí y salió disparado del lugar, percibiendo en el camino, el delicioso y sensual olor de su amado Omega.

Cuando llegó, se adentró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta, se acercó con tranquilidad hacia la gran cama, en donde reposaba un sensual pelinegro, el cual al ver a su Alfa, se volvió completamente sumiso, separando sus piernas y dejando ver su lubricada entrada; lo miró con ojos suplicantes, esperando ansioso a que el rubio diera el primer paso, gimoteo, llamándolo.

\- Mi hermoso consorte, te ves tan delicioso.

\- Thor, yo te necesito aquí, rápido lléname.

\- Tranquilo amor, todo va a ser con calma.

\- ¡Te necesito ya!

\- No seas tan ambicioso.

\- Yo me siento raro, Thor.

El Alfa sintió como su juicio se nublaba al ver a su hermano menor, tan excitado, soltó un gruñido y lo besó con fiereza, adentro su lengua y explorándolo completamente, sus manos se colaron por debajo de sus ropas, acariciando; y su boca comenzó a bajar, llegando a su rosada entrada, la cual mimó todo lo que pudo, antes de enterrarse con fuerza, haciéndolo suplicar y sollozar de placer; sentía que veía estrellas, esos días se había sentido más sensible, y las descargas lo alentaban a seguir, renovándole las fuerzas. Cuando el rubio sintió que iba a terminar, mordió la marca del enlace, obligando a su adorado consorte a correrse ruidosamente, ambos terminaron exhaustos, y envolviéndose en su propio calor, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	30. 29| FIJACIÓN ORAL

Thor observaba con curiosidad la tienda frente a él, para ser sincero, realmente quería entrar; pero Loki le había dejado sin sexo, una semana. Sintándose un poco afligido, seguir su camino, hasta que alguien que se haya unido a él, llamado su atención.

\- Yo creo que deberías entrar, no pierdes nada.

\- Me temo mi amigo, que la última vez que lo intenté; mi esposo me dejó sin nada por una semana.

\- Vaya eso sí que es mucho tiempo, pero deberías entrar, puedes encontrar cosas muy divertidas.

\- Me parece que tomaré tu consejo, amigo ...

\- Tony Stark, un gusto.

\- El gusto es mío, soy Thor Odinson.

Y así como lo dijo, entró al lugar, se sorprendió de lo que había allí; ansioso por saciar su curiosidad, se adentró aún más, un empleado ni tardó mucho en acercarse. Thor tomaba los objetos y los observaba, maravillado, los dejaba en su lugar y seguía mirando; hasta que algo tenía su atención, era un vibrador: tenía unos 20 cm de largo, era color negro y tenía algo especial; podría liberar una sustancia, por supuesto necesitaría que colocarla, y esta era liberada mediante un botoncito.

El rubio se emocionó por su nuevo hallazgo, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo compró; salió de la tienda con alegría, quería ir y enseñárselo a su esposo, de tan solo pensar en joderlo, mientras que el vibrador estaba en su boca, lo hizo ponerse un poco duro. Cuando llegó a su hogar, buscó a su consorte, quien estaba en la cocina, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música; se quedó un rato observándolo, embelesado con los movimientos del pelinegro.

\- Hola amor, te mueves muy bien.

\- Oh, Thor, me asustaste, ¿Eres un ninja o algo así?

\- No, pero puedo ser por ti.

\- Uh, ¿Alguien está coqueteándome ?, le recuerdo señor que soy casado.

\- ¿Enserio ?, pues qué tipo más suertudo, porque mira que belleza.

\- ¿Tú crees ?, porque últimamente él subido mucho de peso.

\- Creo que eso te hace ver más sexy.

\- Estoy seguro de que solo quieres tener una aventura conmigo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, y siempre cogerte duro.

\- Thor, ¿Desde cuándo hablas de esa manera?

\- Creí que necesitarían meterme en el personaje.

\- Ven aquí, Thor-pe y salúdame correctamente.

\- Cielo, compré algo, no sé si te guste, pero quisiera probarlo.

\- ¿Y qué es, Thor?

\- Ummmm, es un juguete sexual.

\- No, ni de chiste.

\- Por favor Loki, amor solo una vez.

\- Sabes que estoy en contra de eso.

\- Pero solo una vez, sino te gusta, entonces lo tiramos.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Mira, es un vibrador.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo utilizas?

\- Uh, quiero que lo tengas es tu boca, mientras estoy dentro de ti.

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Sólo si tú quieres, no voy a obligarte a nada.

\- Lo sé, yo tuve por sorpresa tu idea.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- En lo absoluto, querido. Hay que intentarlo.

Pasaron unos pocos días, sin embargo, la idea estaba latente en su hogar; la bolsa que contenía el vibrador, estaba en la mesita de centro. Sus miradas se topaban y se desviaban hacia la bolsa, sus mentes se imaginaban en esa situación; hasta que las miradas dejaron de ser suficientes.

Habían recientemente en la cocina, unos cuantos besos por aquí y otros por allá, algunos toqueteos y miradas coquetas; Thor no había soportado mucho, acorraló a su esposo y lo besó con pasión. Lo cargó hacia su habitación, tomando la bolsita en el proceso; dejó caer a Loki en la cama y rasgó el envoltorio del juguete. Y sin ningún aviso, lo metió en la boca del pelinegro, quien ni lento ni perezoso, lo chupaba; mientras tanto, el rubio se desprendía de sus prendas, quitando las del ojiverde. 

Besaba el cuerpo del menor, tocando y acariciando, observando a su esposo, retorcerse ante sus caricias; sintiéndose satisfecho al ver a Loki ahogado en el placer. Comenzó a preparar al pelinegro, puso que pronto iba a joderlo duro y rápido; Por otro lado, Loki intentaba gemir, pero el consolador ocupaba su boca, era completamente un impedimento para él. El rubio se convirtió en un poco desesperado, así que solo se colocó un perfil y penetró al pelinegro, comenzando con embestidas rápidas, intentando alcanzar el punto G del contrario; quien tenía un hilo de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla, los ojos llorosos y los pulmones que trataban de obtener aire. Lo poco que queda de su cordura, se fue al carajo, cuando Thor se movía en su pene, Loki se retorcía al sentirse cerca del orgasmo; el ojiazul, le quitó el vibrador,

Cuando Loki llegó al clímax, creía que todo terminaría allí, pero el rubio amaba ver a su consorte con algo en la boca, era su manera de callarlo; continuó embistiendo, cambiando los objetos de la boca del menor, quien no pudo articular palabra para reclamar. Finalmente el rubio eyaculó, cuando vio al pelinegro; con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos y con su pene desapareciendo en esa boca gruñona; jaló un poco el cabello azabache, y Loki llegó al orgasmo al sentir la esencia de su marido.

Thor tenía un fetiche realmente obvio, llama a su esposo cuando se lo cogía; abrazó a su consorte, besando su cabeza y acurrucándose junto a él, cayendo dormido. Sin embargo, Loki quería matar a ese rubio tonto, nunca imaginó que estaría callado y con algo en la boca, volvería loco al mayor; pero requería admitir que tenía sentido muy bien, le gustaría repetir, pero primero requería una larga charla con el ojiazul, añadiendo unos cuantos golpes y dos noches en el sofá.


	31. 31| JUEGO DE TEMPERATURA

Thor siempre había sido un hombre cariñoso y atento, no era una sorpresa verlo rondando junto a su novio, buscando que se encontrara bien; para muchos llegaba a ser estresante, con sus preguntas de ¿Estas bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Te compro esto?, ¿Tienes frío?, ¿Tienes calor?.

Todo el tiempo hacia preguntas, ya había colmado la paciencia de varios, se disculpaba, pero todos sabían que era inevitable; y ni siquiera hablar de la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Loki, no lo dejaba caminar, lo cargaba para todos lados, le compraba cosas de comer, todo para que estuviera cómodo. Ese día recibió un buen golpe, Loki era muy introvertido, y no le gustaba ventilar sus intimidades; así que no era nada sorprendente que el rubio hubiese terminado golpeado por sus torpes arrebatos de atención.

Aunque el pelinegro debía admitir que le gustaba ser el centro de atención del ojiazul, sin embargo, eso llegaba a ser exhaustivo; pero el que Thor fuese tan encimoso solo significaba que en verdad lo amaba y por lo tanto se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Así que la vez que decidieron intentar algo nuevo en el sexo, no fue sorpresa lo bien que se portaba Thor; quien se la pasaba acatando las órdenes del pelinegro, adorándolo como si fuera un Dios, sólo para probar una de sus tantas fantasías con el ojiverde. Loki estaba nervioso, tenía claro que a pesar de que Thor era sumamente atento, a la hora de tener relaciones, se convertía en un animal; no malentiendan, adoraba ser follado por su rubio, pero este parecía un animal en celo, salvaje y rudo.

Ese día ambos llegaron a la casa del ojiazul, dejaron sus mochilas en la entrada, y buscaron algo de comer; Thor observaba a su novio, moverse con naturalidad en su cocina, amaba la comida del pelinegro. Cuando comenzaron a comer, el rubio, se mantenía pendiente de los deseos del menor; si Loki quería una servilleta, un vaso de agua, un poco más de comida, el mayor se encargaba de proporcionarle lo necesario.

Loki era muy independiente, y el tener a su novio con esa actitud, lo hacía sentirse un poco extraño, le gustaba recibir tosa la atención; pero en ocasiones, creía que Thor lo veía como un inútil, y no le gustaba nada, Aunque el rubio ya se estaba encargando de eliminar esos pensamiento, ya que lo hacía, porque esa era su manera de ser con Loki; darle todo lo que quisiera, consentirlo y hacerle ver que era lo más importante que tenía.

Thor había preparado todo lo necesario con un día de anticipación, había helado en el congelador; había congelado tanto el helado que parecía hielo de sabor. Tomó el bote de helado en una mano y extendió la otra hacia Loki, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarro; subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación del rubio, apenas dejo el helado en su escritorio, empezó a besar Loki, su lengua entrando en la cavidad contraria, sin darle tregua a respirar.

Lo cargo, llevándolo a la cama y quitándole todas sus prendas, mientras lo besaba, amarraba sus manos y pies a la cama, dejándolo indefenso y abierto; colocó una venda sobre los ojos del pelinegro. Con una cuchara vertió helado en el abdomen del pequeño, observando como eso le causaba un estremecimiento; se inclinó y retiro la sustancia con su lengua, Loki apretó los puños al sentir la caliente lengua de Thor quitando el frío helado.

Sentía el helado en todo su cuerpo, y luego la lengua del rubio, se removió inquieto, le gustaba la sensación y su pene lo afirmaba; Thor observando lo que causaba en el ojiverde, dejo caer helado en su miembro, y se lo llevo a la boca, chupándolo con fuerza, tragándolo todo y luego volviendo a chupar.

Loki se sentía ver estrellitas, gemía con fuerza al tener a Thor tan entretenido con su falo; lo que no espero fue que unas grandes manos liberaron sus tobillos, alzando su cuerpo para que se pudiera ver su entrada. En la cual sintió algo muy frío caer sobre ella, gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y la boca de Thor se acercó a esa cavidad, donde chupo y succiono, metió su lengua y recorrió, deleitándose con los sonidos de su novio; se alejó para tomar más helado, pero al tener una vista tan exquisita, no pudo evitar enterrarse con fuerza en Loki, vertiendo más helado en su unión, utilizándolo como lubricante.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, y se mordió los labios ante la intromisión, escuchando el chapoteo que producía la unión de sus cuerpos; el rubio comenzó a moverse, sus embestidas eran rudas, buscando el punto dulce del menor. Hasta que lo encontró, en ese momento su poco autocontrol se perdió, dando estocadas certeras y más duras, follándolo sin piedad; el pelinegro solo gemía, le gustaba que Thor perder el control, porque en ese momento cuando salía a relucir sus más bajos instintos, buscando complacerlo y tener de él hasta hartarse.

El rubio tomo helado y lo dejo caer en el cuello del contrario, donde chupo, dejando marcas; luego comió un poco para posteriormente besar al pequeño, quien intentaba aferrarse a algo, al estar completamente lleno de Thor. Cuando se sintieron cercanos al orgasmo, el ojiazul libero las manos de su novio, para que sus uñas se clavaran en su espalda; justo en el momento en el que llegaron al clímax.

Cabe recalcar que después de ese encuentro, el pelinegro no podía levantarse y le dolía la espalda baja; Thor como buen novio, sólo se dedicó a mimarlo y cumplirle todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Siendo el culpable de la condición del más bajo, quien solo sonreía satisfecho ante las numerosas atenciones del rubio; y gracias a eso, logro cumplir su cometido de quedarse a dormir con el mayor. Cuando la madre de Thor regresó a casa, observo con curiosidad dos mochilas en la entrada, e intuyendo de quien era la segunda, subió a la habitación de su hijo; encontrando a la pareja profundamente dormida, dándole mucha ternura, decidió fotografiar el momento, sin imaginarse lo que horas antes había acontecido en esa habitación.


	32. 31| DISFRAZ

31 de Octubre, el tan aclamado Halloween, una celebración donde los niños se disfrazan y van a pedir dulces en las casas, también era el momento en el que algunos padres podían descansar de sus hijos; pero sobre todo era la noche en la que los adolescentes enloquecían en las fiestas, disfrazados de tantos personajes, intentando ser lo más originales posibles. Tony Stark era el causante de esas fiestas, y siempre invitaba a toda la escuela, pero como invitados especiales se encontraban sus amigos y su novio; entre los que estaban Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, Clint, Thor y Loki.

Esa fiesta iba a ser aún más especial, ya que la mayoría de los involucrados ya habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, entonces iban a descontrolarse enserio; Loki observaba con aburrimiento la pista de baile, seguramente alguien terminaría vomitando o cayéndose, en realidad no era nada fan de las fiestas, pero Tony siempre lo terminaba arrastrando. Suspiró, buscando con la mirada al tonto de Thor, quien se encontraba platicando con Steve y Natasha; su mirada se dirigió a un lado del grupito, una mujer observaba con ojos anhelantes a Thor, siendo empujada por sus amigas.

Loki rodó los ojos ante las acciones de las chicas, parecía que aún no se esparcía el rumor de su relación con Thor, espero con paciencia la decisión de la chica; quien no tardó mucho para cercarse al rubio, y pedirle un baile, el ojiazul era un poco lento en ese aspecto, sonrió y aceptó bailar con la chica. Unos ojos verdes, lo observaban desde un pequeño sofá, no iba a armar un espectáculo; simplemente ignoraría alguna acción más provocativa, si creían que enloquecería, estaban muy equivocadas; era más que obvio que las supuestas amigas de la chica, si sabían de lo suyo con el rubio, pero aun así le habían dado ánimos a la otra.

Quitó su vista de su novio, para posarla sobre el hombre que se paró en frente de él, Hammer, le observaba con una sonrisa y la mano extendida; una invitación muda que fue entendida, Loki suspiró y aceptó la mano del castaño, total si ya estaba en esa maldita fiesta, era su hora de divertiste. Una canción un poco romántica y pasada de moda comenzó a sonar, rodó los ojos, de seguro era plan del idiota de Stark; Hammer rodeo su cintura para pegarlo a él, y no le quedó de otra que colocar sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios.

No iban ni media canción, cuando unas manos conocidas lo separaron del castaño, con brusquedad; volteó encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de Thor, ladeó la cabeza confundido, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?, si hace unos segundos estaba bailando con otra chica. Una mirada de advertencia fue lanzada a Hammer, quien con burla levanto las manos, alejándose del pelinegro; Loki cruzó los brazos, esperando la respuesta a tal acción, Thor sólo le agarró el brazo y lo jaló hasta la salida.

\- ¿Thor, qué demonios pasa contigo?

\- ¿Qué me pasa?, estabas abrazado de Hammer.

\- No le veo lo malo, tú estabas con esa chica bailando, muy pegaditos.

\- Pero ella no me interesa.

\- Si, pues Hammer tampoco a mí.

\- No me gusta el cómo te estaba abrazando.

\- Deja de ser tan exagerado, si eso era todo, me regreso a bailar, con quien se me dé la regalada gana.

\- Loki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nos vamos.

\- No iré a ningún lado contigo, estás demente, actúas como un psicópata.

\- ¿No entiendes?, claro que actúo de esa manera, el estúpido ese te abrazaba.

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- He dicho que nos vamos, y voy a enseñarte que no puedes bailar con cualquier imbécil, que se te atraviese; y mucho menos si es Hammer.

\- ¡Thor, bájame ahora mismo!, deja de actuar como un loco.

El rubio había cargado al contrario, llevándoselo a su coche, cuando iban de camino, observó de reojo las piernas de su novio, ese maldito disfraz lo estaba volviendo loco; Tony le había dado un disfraz de caperucita roja, y tuvo que acomodarlo para que en vez de usar una falda, fuera un short. Thor apretaba el volante, evitando caer en la tentación de tocar la piel de su novio, miró discretamente la cara del ojiverde; perdiéndose en sus labios, que aún tenían un poco de labial rojo, y los imaginó alrededor de su polla.

Loki miraba a Thor, el maldito traía un traje de lobo feroz, le hacía ver atractivo, se mordió el labio, imaginando cientos de escenarios; en los cuales era penetrado por el rubio, mientras le gruñía en el oído. Apretó las piernas al sentir cierta parte de su anatomía, reaccionando a sus pensamientos; una respiración agitada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Thor apretaba el volante, gruñía por lo bajo, y sus ojos se encontraban dilatados.

Sintiéndose preocupado por el bienestar de su novio, le pidió que detuviera el auto, a lo que el rubio se negó; solo quería llegar lo más rápido a su hogar, para poder liberarse, apretó el acelerador, deseoso por arribar al lugar. Dio un último giro a la izquierda y frenó, respiró con fuerza, observó de reojo a su novio y lo sacó del auto; con dificultad abrió la puerta de la casa, apenas la cerró, empotró a Loki contra esta.

Un beso tomó desprevenido al pelinegro, enterró sus uñas en los brazos del ojiazul, tratando de sostenerse de algo; cuando el rubio lo soltó, sintió las piernas como gelatina, lo observó y no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en su entrepierna. Saltó sobre el más alto y enredó sus piernas en su cintura iniciando un beso, gimió al sentir la lengua de Thor, recorriendo su cavidad; el mayor camino hacia su habitación, cargando en brazos al ojiverde.

Llegaron, y Thor se encamino hacia la cama, donde tocó y besó las piernas de su novio, las mordió, dejando su marca; liberó su miembro y el de Loki, se frotó contra él, sacándole varios jadeos. Lo besó con rudeza, aumentando la fricción entre sus miembros, en un gemido en conjunto, llegaron al orgasmo. El rubio observaba a su novio, enfundado en ese delicioso traje, no sentía otra cosa más que ganas de follarlo rudo; metió su mano en los short, separando las nalgas de su novio, dejando que su dedo entrara en él y hurgara. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo al sentir la intromisión, apretaba el dedo dentro de él; Thor gruñó, desgarrando la parte baja del short, convirtiéndolo en una falda, rompió los calzoncillos y siguió dilatándolo, cuando creyó que era suficiente, lo penetró; iniciando un rudo vaivén, donde los gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban.

Se sentía tan bien, que ambos llegaron nuevamente al clímax, pero eso no acabaría allí, no paso mucho tiempo; cuando Thor sintiéndose recompuesto volvió a penetrar al pelinegro, jodiéndoselo de la manera más deliciosa posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo, doy por terminado el Thorkinktober. Debo admitir que me tomó mucho tiempo, me final y oficialmente está acabado, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero leernos en alguna otra dinámica.   
> Los y las quiero, besos y abrazos, chao chao!!


End file.
